Mi vecino peligroso
by Joanne Austen
Summary: Ana se ha mudado junto con Kate a un apartamento en el Escala, ¿Qué pasará cuando la alcancen las 50 sombras de su sexy vecino? ¿Podrá ignorarlas? ¿O terminará entregándose a la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de E.L. James, a quien agradezco la bondad de permitir que estos sean usados por personas ociosas como yo.**_

_**Hoooolaa, este es un invento loco, producto de una idea descabellada que ha invadido mi no muy cuerda cabeza. El fic se sitúa después de la graduación de las chicas, suponiendo que Kate nunca enfermó, y que fue ella quien entrevistó a bello de Christian Grey. **_

_**Anastasia se muda con su mejor amiga a Seattle donde sus padres le han comprado un lujoso apartamento en el Escala… ¿Qué pasará cuando la casualidad termine por cruzar a Anastasia en el camino de Christian?... Lean y entérense**_

_**Besitos para aquellos que se atrevan a leer**_

_**Jo **_

**Capítulo 1**

**Un día gris, y unos desconcertantes ojos grises **

Gracias a Katherine Kavanagh y su llamada de último momento para contarme los pormenores de su viaje, ahora corro desaforada contra el reloj, tomó lo primero que encuentro en el closet, sin percatarme si la falda y camisa seleccionadas hacen buena combinación. Me miro en el espejo y lanzo un bufido decepcionada ante la imagen que me devuelve, ¿Y qué puedo hacer?, supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo lograr… Tampoco es que soy una chica muy atractiva, en realidad lo único que considero interesante en mi rostro son mis ojos, siempre me ha gustado el azul de estos, un suspiro de resignación escapa de mis labios, y me devuelve a la realidad: ¡voy retrasada!. Salgo disparada de mi habitación y me dirijo a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento.

Hace poco más de tres semanas que Kate y yo culminamos la universidad, y nos mudamos a Seattle, sus padres le compraron como regalo un lujoso apartamento en el Escala, unos de los edificios más ostentosos y elegantes del estado, definitivamente yo desentonaba totalmente en aquel lugar, sin embargo no había podido rechazar la generosa oferta de mi amiga de mudarme con ella, ya que me cobraba una miseria de alquiler. Kate se había ido de vacaciones a Barbados con sus padres y su hermano Ethan, así que de momentos aquel monstruoso apartamento era todo para mí.

En mi aparatoso trayecto intento correr a la par que registro a fondo mi bolso buscando las llaves de mi coche. ¡Por Dios! Cuando se está apurado una cartera puede convertirse en todo un agujero negro, me da la impresión de que mis llaves han sido enviadas a otra dimensión. Camino distraída y choco de frente con alguien

-Disculpe- alzo la vista apenada, y el enfocarme en semejante personaje me resulta intimidante, es alto, lleva el cabello rapado y viste un traje todo negro, al más puro estilo de los hombres de negro

-No se preocupe- responde una voz gruesa, y sin embargo me resulta reconfortante escucharla

Le dirijo una sonrisa a aquel extraño que de seguro debe ser el guardaespaldas de alguno de los grandes magnates que vivían allí, quizás por eso me dio la sensación de que debía ser una persona agradable, porque sentí empatía con él, tal vez él también se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Al fin doy con mis llaves, así que abro la puerta y Lanzo el bolso en el asiento del copiloto de Wanda, mi adorado Wolkswagen, quien a todas luces desencajaba en aquel estacionamiento, donde los autos aparcados eran último modelo. Encendí el coche, y sonreí al pensar en la cara de desconcierto que debían poner los ricachones que ahí vivían al observar al pequeño Wanda ocupar un puesto en aquel exclusivo estacionamiento. Pisé el acelerador, y en la intersección hacia la salida un lujoso audi negro me dio el paso, reconocí que lo iba conduciendo aquel sujeto con el que acababa de tropezar… Uau, trabajar con millonarios puede llegar a tener sus ventajas, le hago un gesto con la mano en agradecimiento y salgo de aquel lugar, donde la simplicidad e insignificancia nos hacía desentonar totalmente a Wanda y a mí.

Me estacioné lo mejor que pude, sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que me costaba aparcar el carro correctamente en condiciones normales, y el hecho de llevar el reloj en mi contra no me ayudó para nada, así que no me concentré mucho en el resultado, simplemente lo estacioné en un lugar vacio y bajé a toda prisa, estaba a sólo 5 min para las 9, así que aceleré el paso hasta la sede de Seattle Independent Publishing, odio llegar tarde, odio llevar tacones y tener que correr. Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, puse las cosas en mi escritorio y me apresuré a preparar el café, en ese instante mi jefe, Jack Hyde, atraviesa el pasillo en dirección a su oficina, me hace un gesto a modo de saludo, y en lo que está listo el café me apresuro a llevarle una taza junto con los reportes que me dejó pendientes el día anterior.

-Buenos días Jack- digo con suavidad, a pesar de que siempre me ha tratado bien, hay algo en su personalidad que me parece volátil, así que la mayoría del tiempo, cuando estoy cerca de él, me comporto con cautela

- Buenos días Ana- responde distraído tomando las carpetas y la taza- Eh gracias, en tu correo tienes los nuevos borradores a los que hacer revisión, los necesito en mi escritorio a las 4:00 pm a más tardar

-Enseguida me pongo en eso

La mañana pasó volando, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, en un momento me siento un tanto asfixiada y agobiada por el volumen de trabajo… _no voy a terminar a tiempo_, como no puedo pensar en otra cosa, decido brincarme la hora del almuerzo, total no siento ni un poco de hambre.

-Ana ¿Puedes ir a comprarme un sándwich a la tienda de la esquina?

¡QUEEEEE!, me digo mentalmente, respira Steele, respira, como me he quedado muda ante el cinismo de este tipo, opto por emitirle una sonrisa forzada

-¿De pavo sin mayonesa?- digo con un tono de voz que pretende ser sosegado

-Si por favor, y un jugo de naranja, fíjate que sea natural y que no le pongan azúcar

Tomo el billete que me tiende y salgo, reprimiendo las ganas de hacer una mueca, ¡yo me brinqué el almuerzo para poder terminar las revisiones!, ahora me encuentro despilfarrando mi precioso tiempo en una cola que se me antoja interminable. Los niveles de estrés me están matando, siento que soy una gaseosa que acaba de ser agitada… espero no explotar.

Cuando por fin logro llegar al frente un tipo se me adelanta, no sé de dónde ha salido, pero esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya había tenido que soportar suficiente mierda ese día como para que encima de tono viniera un tipo a coleársele

-Señor, la cola es allá atrás- digo con acidez

-Es un pedido para el señor Grey- respondió con voz monótona y extrañamente familiar, pero sin siquiera dignarse a darme la cara

-¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo- digo con sorna, pero al ver que todos me miran con desconcierto, sin emitir palabra, decido callarme, esa tal Grey debe ser en verdad importante, para que nadie diga ni haga nada por sacar a ese tipo de la cola. Así que simplemente me cruzo de brazos, intentando ignorar el nudo que se ha formado en mi pecho como consecuencia de la rabia, y que me ha dejado un amargo sabor en la boca.

-10 sandwich de pollo, de tamaño regular- le escucho ordenar, y me entra la desesperación, aún tengo 3 borradores que revisar, y ya casi es la una, ¡maldito sea el dichoso señor Grey!

Intento respirar pausadamente para reprimir el impulso de meterle un puñetazo a aquel hombre que se encontraba delante de mí en la fila… inspiro 1,2,3… contengo 1,2,3…exhalo 1,2,3.

-Señor, sé que el señor Grey debe ser un hombre súper importante- digo en falso tono de súplica- quizás algún zar, o presidente, pero en serio necesito ordenar un mísero sándwich de jamón de pavo sin mayonesa, y volver a prisa a mi puesto de trabajo, déjeme pasar por favor, si espero a que preparen su monstruosa orden esta tarde seguramente perderé mi trabajo- dije poniéndole un poco de drama a la situación

Al menos esta vez el hombre se dignó a mirarme, y me sorprendí al reconocer al hombre con el que había tropezado esta mañana. ¡_Entonces el tal Grey, es uno de los tipos estirados que vivían en el escala!... Algún nacido en cuna de oro, al que nunca le falto nada en la vida_

-Tal parece que usted vive en una sola carrera, señorita- dijo de forma educada y formal- Por favor Amanda, atiéndala primero a ella

Suspiré aliviada, hice el pedido, y me despedí de aquel hombre con una sonrisa, antes de volver a mi lucha contra el reloj… Tengo mucho trabajo que terminar, y sólo dos horas para lograrlo.

Estoy concentrada en mi trabajo, sólo me resta hacer la revisión de uno de los borradores, imprimir y meter en carpetas cada uno de ellos. Cuando al fin logro terminar me miro el reloj 3:45 pm, ya estoy sobre la hora, y sé que Jack es de todo menos paciente, así que sin dar una última ojeada mando a imprimir los documentos, y mientras voy a buscar las carpetas. Cuando regreso a mi oficina, ahogo un grito de frustración, una hoja se había atascado en la impresora… ¡Qué desastre!

Intentando calmarme me dispongo a sacar la hoja que ha quedado trabada, y nuevamente mando a imprimir, esta vez observando cuidadosamente como sale cada hoja para evitar sorpresitas. A las 4:05 pm estoy en la oficina de Jack entregando lo pedido

-¡Oh Ana, gracias!- dice bajando las piernas del escritorio sin despegar la mirada del celular- eres muy eficiente, tómate el resto de la tarde

Mascullo un "gracias" y salgo de ese lugar a toda prisa, aunque no me puedo quejar, al menos me dejó salir temprano, y Dios sabe como necesito un momento de relax, así que decido ir al cine

-Buenas tardes, me da una entrada para votos de amor, en la función de las 4:45 pm- digo entregándole el dinero

-Revise su boleto y que disfrute la función- responde la cajera con voz monótona

Miro mi reloj, son las 4:30 pm, y respiro con felicidad, voy con tiempo de sobra, así que antes de dirigirme a la sala paso comprando un té Lipton de durazno, doy un sorbo y la sensación del líquido frío recorrer mi garganta me reconforta, ¡Delicioso!

Ocupo mi asiento, en una de las filas más altas, y mientras espero que arranque la función me percato en el montón de parejitas que se encuentran en la sala, y la sensación de ser una patética mujer solterona se posó en su pecho, así que recuesto el rostro sobre mi mano y lanzo un suspiro frustrada. Kate siempre me decía que era patético ir al cine sin compañía, y sin embargo hasta ahora no le había visto el sentido a estas palabras.

Siempre me definí a mí misma como una mujer independiente, jamás me mostré vulnerable, ni necesitada de la compañía de un hombre, de hecho, nunca había tenido una relación verdadera, y hasta entonces había creído que era porque no había sentido la necesidad, pero aquel día gris, me cuestioné si en realidad se debía a que no lo había querido, o si eran los hombres los que no se habían visto atraídos hacia mí… esa idea me resultó deprimente

Cuando arrancó la película mis negros pensamientos se dispersaron, y centré mi atención en lo bueno que estaba el protagonista, pero al terminar la película un anhelo creció en mi pecho, yo quería ser amada con locura, quería vivir una historia romántica junto a un hombre que me hiciera sentir el centro de su universo.

Llegué al Escala con los ánimos por el suelo, a tal punto que me sentía tentada a entrar en la habitación de Kate, tomar su horroroso pijama de conejitos y sentarme frente al televisor con un pote de helado a ver alguna novela dramática. Estacioné a Wanda, y bajé cuidadosamente, las piernas me estaban matando, no estoy para nada familiarizada con eso de llevar tacones. Me dirijo hacia el ascensor cuando en mi campo visual aparece el hombre más sexy que haya visto en mi vida, es imposible no fijarse en él, hasta podría decir que la belleza de su rostro es casi divina, enmarcada por un cabello de color azabache de apariencia sedosa- _¿Qué se sentirá pasar los dedos por él? ¿Será tan suave como aparenta- _detengo mi escrutinio, negando con la cabeza ante la dirección que han tomado mis descarados pensamientos. Una espectacular mujer delgada de cabello oscuro va agarrada de su brazo, ¡Claro! Es imposible que un hombre así esté soltero… aparto la mirada de ellos y busco las llaves del apartamento en mi bolso, pero no puedo concentrarme en mi tarea porque siento el peso de una mirada puesta en mi, levanto la vista, y en mi cara debió reflejarse mi desconcierto pues el sonríe de lado, sin despegar sus ojos grises, fríos como el hielo y a la vez ardientes como el metal fundido, de mi rostro… ¿Qué mira? ¿Estaré despeinada? ¿O será que mi simplicidad le ha hecho preguntarse qué hago en un lugar como este? Desvío la mirada avergonzada y cruzo a mi derecha caminando apresuradamente, queriendo llegar al buen resguardo del ascensor.

Azoto la puerta del apartamento, mi mal humor va en aumento, y en mi mente miles de teorías sobre lo que ha estado pensando aquel hombre sobre mí empiezan a formularse, y de mis labios escapa una risa sarcástica cuando la diosa que llevo por dentro susurra tímidamente: _Tal vez le gustaste. _Niego con la cabeza ante lo descabellado de esta afirmación ¡No seas tonta! Me digo, cómo iba a fijarse en ti, cuando una mujer con cuerpo de modelo iba colgando de su brazo, de seguro le pareció descabellado que alguien como yo estuviera arrastrando sus pies por el lujoso pavimento del estacionamiento del Escala… ¡Ja! Y eso que no tuvo el placer de conocer a Wanda, este pensamiento me hace sonreír sinceramente, y me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra ¿Qué mierda importa la impresión que haya podido tener ese hombre de mí?

Con un mejor estado de ánimo, me dispongo a darme una ducha, abro la llave de agua caliente, y el vapor empieza a inundar el baño, suelto un gemido al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, aliviando las tensiones de mis agarrotados músculos. Tomo la pastilla de jabón, y empiezo a lavar mi cuerpo, y por mi mente pasan las imágenes de aquel hombre recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos… ¡Oh Dios!

La verdad es que era un hombre apuesto, de esos que parecían salidos de una revista, es natural que haya quedado un poco deslumbrada… ya se me pasara

Quité el exceso de humedad de mi cabello con un toalla, y luego me coloqué mis pantalones de pijamas azules con rayas moradas, mis favoritos, súper cómodos.

Voy a la cocina y saco un tazón, lo lleno de cereales y vierto un poco de leche, me voy al estar y me siento frente al televisor, hago un repaso de todos los canales, sin poner interés especial en ninguno. Abro mi boca para soltar un enorme bostezo, y el cansancio hace que mis párpados se pongan pesados, dejo el tazón a un lado y con las últimas reservas de mi energía paso uno, o dos canales más, hasta dejarme vencer por el sueño.

La luz del sol se coló a través de la ventana, me removí cuando el reflejo dio de lleno en mi cara, gruñí, ¡Por Dios, es sábado! Quise acomodarme para reanudar mi sueño, pero sentía un dolor punzante en el cuello, ¿Dónde diantres me dormí?, me removí incómoda, me incorporé y me senté en el sofá estirando mis brazos y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, haciéndolo sonar. El ruido del televisor me perturbaba, había olvidado apagarlo, ¡Cómo pude dormir así!, el sonido que caracterizaba el inicio del noticiero matutino, me hizo centrar la atención en el televisor, olvidando momentáneamente mis dolencias

"_En las últimas noticias, esta tarde se dio a conocer que el millonario Christian Grey ha decidido incursionar en el mundo editorial, pero sigue permaneciendo en incógnita los planes del magnate, puesto que en la rueda de prensa no quiso dar detalles sobre su siguiente movida. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas se ocultarán tras este anuncio? ¿Fusiones, compras?"_

Ese nombre quedó retumbando en mi mente, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Como era sábado, me mudé a mi cuarto y me dispuse a ver una película, emití un gemido de satisfacción al acostarme en mi cómoda y cálida cama, el letargo se fue apoderando de mí y nuevamente caí en un profundo sueño.

Me levanté nuevamente a eso de las doce, y los gruñidos de mi estómago hicieron que me levantara de un respingo, me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, tomé de closet una playera sin mangas holgada, y como el día estaba soleado opté también por un short y unas sandalias. Me miré al espejo, tan pálida como siempre, y con mi cabello esponjado, ¡Debo recordar secarlo bien antes de dormir!, como no puedo hacer nada para aplacarlo lo recojo en una rosca, tomo mis lentes imitación de Ray-Ban y agrego un poco de brillo en mis labios, sonrío satisfecha ante el resultado logrado, así que con un aura de confianza salgo del apartamento.

-¡Buenos días Wanda!- canturreo con alegría, ¡Cómo se nota que es sábado! El solo hecho de no tener que ir a sentarme en un escritorio todo el día me hace sentir plena

Me dispongo a encender el auto, mientras espero que caliente, enciendo la radio, y sonrío al reconocer la canción que está sonando, como estoy de buen humor entono imitando el tono agudo de Maroon 5:

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

Cierro los ojos y me muevo al ritmo de la música, interrumpiendo el silencio que inunda el estacionamiento con mis agudos y falsetes. Es gratificante el cantar a todo cañón, abro los ojos para iniciar la marcha y me quedo paralizada al ver que en frente de mí sentado en nada más y nada menos que en un audi R3 color plateado se encuentra el hombre con el que me topé ayer por la noche. En sus labios se muestra una sonrisa divertida, pero sus ojos son fríos, y no sé como descifrar lo que estos reflejan, su mirada es intensa, y me atrapa, en mi mente dejó d existir el mundo, ya no oigo a Maroon 5, me he olvidado del lugar hacia donde me dirigía a comer, incluso el hambre se ha esfumado, en ese instante mi mundo se reduce a esos ojos grises. Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, así que rebusco en mi cartera, y afortunadamente logro contestar antes de que se caiga la llamada

-¿Aló, Mamá?

-¡Ana querida!, cuánto tiempo sin hablar ¿ya estás instalada en Seattle?

-Sí mamá, más que instalada diría yo

Mi mamá empieza una larga charla sobre lo bueno que vivir en Seattle, me cuenta sobre Bob, yo alzo nuevamente la mirada y me sorprendo al comprobar que él sigue ahí, decido salir de ese estacionamiento antes de que esa apabullante mirada termine por consumirme, pongo en marcha a Wanda y avanzo cuidadosamente, a la par que le cuento a mi mamá sobre mi semana de trabajo, dirijo una mirada furtiva al dueño del audi R3, y me quedo helada, pues me da la impresión de que sus ojos se han vuelto más oscuros, y me parece notar cierta molestia en estos.

Una vez lejos del Escala, me olvido de mi extraño encuentro y de las preguntas inquisidoras de mi madre, y canto a todo pulmón Last Friday night de Katy Perry.


	2. Ángel y Demonio

_**Hoooola, he vuelto xD… espero que le agrade la continuación. Un beso!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Noelia y a **__**ChrisBooth26637**__** por sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan de esta loca historia.**_

_**Un beso! **_

_**Jo**_

_**Noelia: no pude responder tu review porque no tienes cuenta :(, que chévere que te haya agradado la historia, y bueno aquí está la continuación, espero no haber demorado mucho**_

_**Sólo resta añadir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de E.L. James**_

**Ángel y demonio**

**Capítulo 2**

****_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room_

Canto a todo pulmón, elevando mi voz, tarareando las partes que me resultan confusas, o acomodando la letra a mi conveniencia… La luz del semáforo se pone en rojo, así que me agito al ritmo de la canción de Katy Perry y ahí viene el coro, así que me inspiro y uno mi voz a la de la cantante:

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot _

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

Last Friday night…

Un estruendoso pitido interrumpe mi concierto, y me indica que el semáforo ha cambiado de color, y que es momento de iniciar la marcha. A pesar de los improperios que deben haber sido expulsados en mi contra por distraerme en el semáforo, mi humor no cambia, soy feliz, me siento plena… ¡Hoy es sábado!

¿Existe algo más maravilloso que el sentir cómo el viento golpea tu cara?... pues para mí no lo hay, siento en mi pecho agolparse una extraña emoción, y la necesidad imperiosa de elevar mi voz, de dejarme llevar, de cantar, bailar, me siento eufórica… ver a ese hombre de ojos grises, me ha elevado al cielo, por alguna extraña razón su presencia me cohíbe y a la vez me atrae... _¡Qué estoy diciendo! Me reprendo horrorizada, si estoy eufórica es porque hoy tengo el día libre para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, por nada más_. Que me llame la atención está más que justificado, un hombre con su porte es capaz de atraer a cualquier mujer, y si encima de eso considero su aura enigmática, mi embelesamiento no es un asunto del otro mundo, o ante lo que alguien pudiera sentirse extrañado, pero de ahí a que interfiera en mi estado anímico hay una gran diferencia. Esa es el hambre que me hace pensar tonterías, digo al sentir como mi estómago gruñe con furia.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan hermoso, digo para mis adentros…alguna costura debe tener ese hombre, nadie puede ser tan perfecto.

Me detengo en frente a un restaurant, decido probar suerte con algo de lo que ofrecen en su menú, así que intento aparcarme decentemente en frente al local… _primera, retro, giro el volante un poco a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, cambio de nuevo a primera, luego pongo el auto en retroceso nuevamente… adelante, atrás y de nuevo un giro_, y sin embargo mi dulce Wanda siempre tan rebelde se niega a cooperar para por una vez quedar estacionada decentemente. Suelto un bufido desesperada y me doy por vencida… ¡Qué más da si quedé un poco torcida!, salgo del coche, y frunzo el ceño al notar que el decir "un poco torcida" es ser optimista. Sin embargo, me hago la vista gorda y continúo mi camino.

-¿Qué va a ordenar señorita?

-Quisiera unos raviolis rellenos de champiñones en salsa de vino blanco

-Buena elección- me dice el mesonero con una sonrisa zalamera- ¿Qué desea de tomar?

-Un frappe de fresa

El mesonero me sonrío nuevamente y se alejó en dirección a la cocina a encargar mi pedido. Mientras esperaba saqué mi agenda, y me dispuse a ordenar mi día para aprovecharlo al máximo, y al tiempo para organizar mis gastos de la semana. No suelo ser una persona despilfarradora, de hecho muy pocas veces me doy el lujo de gastar dinero en la calle, pero esta semana había sido en especial difícil, así que necesitaba darme un respiro antes de volver nuevamente a la rutina en el SIP, a ceñirme a las órdenes de Jack Hyde.

Estoy reuniendo, aún no tengo muy claro para qué, quizás lo hago con la esperanza de poder comprar un apartamento propio, o tal vez me impulsa el deseo de reunir lo suficiente para lograr hacer mi viaje soñado a Inglaterra, a ciencia cierta no sé definir lo que me motiva, sin embargo no me siento nada cómoda gastando dinero innecesariamente, mi vida siempre fue irregular y llena de privaciones, siempre fui del pensado de que si deseo llegar a tener mis cosas debo trabajar duro y ahorrar. Cada vez que el deseo de concederme ciertos caprichos (como comprar ropa, o cosméticos, etc.) me invade en mi mente aparece la determinación de lograr un futuro mejor, de construirme una realidad diferente, donde la palabra "Limitación" carezca de sentido, y para eso debo hacer ciertos sacrificios, pero por hoy me permitiré un pequeño lujo.

Almuerzo en "Il pastino"

Caminar por el centro de la ciudad

Ir a la tienda de libros

Dar vueltas en Wanda sin un destino definido

Regresar a casa y adelantar reportes

Alguien se aclara la garganta y eso hace que levante la vista de lo que estoy escribiendo, sonrío al ver que se trata del mesonero con mi pedido, me apresuro a guardar la agenda en el bolso, mientras que el mesonero deposita mi pedido frente a mí (¡Huele delicioso!)

Doy un sorbo al frappe, y emito un leve gemido de aprobación, está como me gusta, luego pruebo un poco de los raviolis y cierro los ojos para permitirme disfrutar al máximo el sabor, la textura, incluso el olor inunda mis sentidos. Mi alma se eleva un poco, me siento plena por estar en ese lugar disfrutando de tan deliciosos manjares, escapando de la rutina, por un día viviendo una vida que no es la mía.

Termino mi plato, el mesero se acerca a mí para retirarlo, poco después pone en frente de mí una apetitosa torta de chocolate

-No gracias- digo sorbiendo lo que queda de mi frappe, no deseo abusar y gastar más de lo debido- yo no ordené eso

-¿Entonces se lo pongo para llevar?

-¿Cómo dice?- interrogo confundida- yo no he ordenado nada- digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Usted no, pero el señor de la mesa seis le ha ordenado un postre

En ese momento estaba tomando el último trago de frappe, y me ahogué al escuchar aquello, cuando me recompuse con todos los colores subidos en mi rostro, levanté la mirada e interrogué al mesero confundida

-Peero… ¿Quién?

-El señor de allá dijo señalando una mesa en el extremo opuesto, me volteé para observar, pero ahí no había nadie

-Estaba ahí hace un momento- dijo el mesonero confundido- ¿se lo pongo para llevar?

-Si, por favor- dije tomando un pedazo con la cucharilla- tráigame la cuenta por favor

-Enseguida vuelvo- dicho esto se alejó de ahí

Al poco rato aparece el mesonero colocando un recipiente plástico sobre la mesa con el logo del restaurant en la parte superior

-¿Y la cuenta?- interrogo al ver que se disponía a retirarse

-Ya ha sido pagada señorita- dicho esto se fue dejándome con la boca abierta… ¿Quién habrá sido aquel extraño que había pagado su cuenta?

Luego de un largo día de paseo, ahora me dirijo exhausta a casa, cuando llego a la entrada del estacionamiento me dispongo a buscar dentro de mi bolso el control del portón, cuando empezaba a impacientarme oigo que este empieza a abrirse, pienso que se trata de algún carro que se dispone a salir del Escala, pero no veo ningún auto así que me volteo, y mi corazón da un tumbo, me quedo helada al ver que detrás de mí se encuentra el Audi R3, desde donde me mira el hombre de los ojos grises. Me remuevo nerviosa, ante lo que él parece divertido, así que aparto la mirada y entro a toda prisa, al tiempo que un pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente ¿Será que fue él quien pagó mi cuenta en el restaurant?, e inmediatamente desecho este pensamiento, un hombre como él no hace nada por nadie sin pedir algo a cambio, así que no tenía sentido que pagara para luego retirarse sin que yo pudiera verlo. Milagrosamente logré acomodar mi coche aceptablemente en su puesto, junto al Mercedes CLK de Kate. Este último pensamiento me llenó de nostalgia, extrañaba mucho a mi amiga, me hacía falta alguien con quien hablar de mis cosas..._tenía tanto que contarle_

Me bajo del carro, me cuelgo mi bolso en el hombro y tomo el recipiente que contiene mi torta, y una nueva oleada de curiosidad me invade. Cuando me dirijo hacia los ascensores diviso a aquel extraño caminar en mi dirección, me detengo sintiendo mi corazón latir aceleradamente, nuestras miradas chocan, pero esta vez se la sostengo, dispuesta a no dejarme intimidar, detallo su rostro y me pregunto si aquel hombre es una especie de ángel caído, mis ojos se cruzan de nuevo con los suyos y esta vez estos me parecen sombríos, como si guardaran un terrible secreto, por lo que mi teoría del ángel queda desechada, ese hombre debe ser el propio demonio, sigo mi inspección y me detengo en su boca, donde sus labios carnosos se me antojan apetecibles, me pregunto que se sentirá el pasar mi lengua por ellos… siento que me pongo absolutamente roja de la vergüenza, el parece notarlo, puesto que su actitud se torna más segura. Su mirada me abandona y se sitúa sobre el recipiente que llevo en las manos y emite una sonrisa arrogante… _¿Entonces si fue él?_, mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua al tiempo que dice ¡Claro que no tonta!, la distancia entre nosotros se ve disminuída, veo como se aproxima y soy incapaz de moverme, estática, perdida en sus ojos, y un anhelo se posa en pecho, quiero besarlo, quiero dejarme llevar y hacer algo que estando cuerda y en pleno uso de mis facultades no haría.

-Señor, la señorita Suzanah lo espera en la camioneta- dicen en tono seco desde el otro extremo

Él voltea y se dirige hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz. La curiosidad me mata, así que dirijo mi mirada hacia donde él se ha ido y me sorprendo al encontrar ahí al hombre de pelo rapado con el que me topé ayer en la cola para comprar el almuerzo del holgazán de mi jefe. Y entonces mis neuronas hacen sinapsis, y atan los cabos, ¡mi demonio de ojos grises es el famoso Christian Grey!

-Gracias Taylor

El hombre hace un gesto con la cabeza y se dirige al vehículo, seguido por el señor Grey. Reanudo mi trayectoria, sintiendo un peso en el estómago, quizás esa Suzanah sea la espectacular morena que iba con él ayer colgada de su brazo… Definitivamente el no había sido el que pagó su comida, y por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento me hizo sentir deprimida.

Es lunes, el despertador retumba en mis oídos, sin embargo no puedo levantarme, me siento fatal, tengo los ojos llorosos, me duele mucho la cabeza, presiento que tengo fiebre y un terrible dolor en la zona baja de mi espalda. Me siento débil, desde ayer estoy acostada por culpa de este malestar. Estiro mi brazo hasta la mesita de noche, agarro el celular y marco el número de Jack

-¿Diga?

-Jack es Ana- digo con voz ronca

-¿Por Dios Ana estás bien?

Me abstengo de responder directamente, después de todo ese hombre se encarga de hacerme la vida imposible todos los días, así que su preocupación me suena a hipocresía

-Creo que no podré asistir hoy al trabajo- digo con pesadez- pero ya te envié al correo los reportes que debes llevar al congreso

-¡Oh Ana eres un sol! Tranquila tómate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte, de todas formas no creo que se te acumule mucho trabajo, puesto que esta semana estaré de congreso

-Gracias Jack, quizás mañana ya pueda ir al trabajo

Colgué el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de Jack, los ojos me ardían y sentía la cabeza pesada, así que me sumí en un profundo sueño

_Estoy en el estacionamiento del Escala, una angustia escuece mi pecho, pero no sé a qué se debe, un eco retumba en su cabeza_

_-¡Ana!_

_Me giro buscando el lugar de donde proviene la voz, pero no lo consigo, ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo!_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_-¿Quién eres?- grito, pero sigo sin identificar la voz, ni siquiera sé si pertenece a un hombre, mujer o niño- ¿Dónde estás? Vuelvo a gritar_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_Doy la vuelta y me quedo helada, en el piso yace el cuerpo inconsciente de mi madre, corro hacia ella con desesperación, y al aproximarme siento como el piso se desploma bajo mis pies, y caigo, caigo profundamente_

Me levanto agitada, y el haberme incorporado tan bruscamente me pasa factura porque un mareo me recorre el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo una punzada en la espalda me hace fruncir el ceño del dolor… ¡Por Dios!. No he podido comer nada desde el sábado por la tarde, mi cuerpo está débil y tembloroso, y sin embargo cada vez que pienso en comer me recorre una profunda arcada- _debo ir al médico_

Como puedo salgo de la cama, aún con la pijama voy hacia el closet, tomo un abrigo y me lo paso por encima de los hombros, mi aspecto debe ser deplorable, sin embargo no tengo fuerzas ni para ponerme un jean. Agarro mi bolso y salgo del apartamento todo lo rápido que mi cuerpo me permite. Una de las desventajas de estar solo es que cuando te enfermas no tienes en quien apoyarte, así pues sintiendo el estómago revuelto, los ojos llorosos, y encorvada por el dolor de espalda, yo me sostengo de la pared.

Cuando estoy en el estacionamiento me detengo un poco, una nueva y profunda punzada me recorre, y encima de eso siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, ya no puedo más, todo da vueltas

-¿Anastasia estás bien?- escucho a alguien preguntar, pero siento que una corriente me hala a lo profundo de un abismo, no soy capaz de contestar, ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguien haya hablado, es como si mi alma hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo, y ya no fuera capaz de controlar mis acciones, mis piernas ceden ante mi peso y yo sencillamente me dejo caer, todo se vuelve negro.

Abro pesadamente los ojos, la garganta me arde, estoy en una habitación iluminada de paredes blancas… _quizás sea un hospital_, si es así mi madre debe estar por aquí

-Mamá- digo con voz ronca, pero no tengo respuesta, me siento aturdida. Cierro los ojos ante un nuevo mareo y hago el intento de calmarme respirando pausadamente. Cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me siento mejor, veo las cosas con mayor claridad. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy en ningún hospital, me encuentro recostada sobre un montón de almohadas muy suaves, en medio de una enorme cama, ningún hospital tiene camas como aquellas, y si las tiene deben estar destinadas para gente con recursos, y yo definitivamente no los tenía. Miro mi brazo y noto que me han puesto una vía, un líquido transparente es suministrado a mi torrente sanguíneo. ¿Dónde estoy?- me intriga saber, y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor buscando una pista que me ayude a dar con la respuesta. Frustrada por no hallar nada me incorporo y cuando me dispongo a ponerme en pie la puerta se abre y siento que la mandíbula se desencaja de mi rostro al ver que quien se encuentra en el umbral es nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dice con la voz fría y los ojos manchados por una sombra de rabia- vuelve a acostarte

Estoy muda de la impresión, _¿Estaré soñando?, ¿Qué hace él aquí?_, al ver que no le hacía caso se aproximó a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, y la otra en mi espalda.

_-Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?_

- En el penhouse del edificio

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Parece ofendido y se le tensa la quijada

-Duerme- dijo con voz profunda- el doctor dijo que debías descansar

Pero si él creyó que podía darme una orden sin que yo la refutara estaba muy equivocado, lo miré fijamente, y nuevamente pregunté

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Crees que te traje a la fuerza?- dice con una sonrisa irónica, pero en sus ojos veo un destello de molestia

-Yo no dije eso- respondo- pero aún no me has contestado

-Te desmayaste en el estacionamiento, yo te vi caer, te traje a mi casa y llamé al doctor de la familia para que te atendiera ¿Contenta?

Asiento con la cabeza, y decido no hacer más preguntas, por una parte porque su mirada severa me intimida, y por la otra porque siento que la cabeza me da vueltas nuevamente y a la par se me cierran los ojos

_Estoy en el estacionamiento del Escala, una angustia escuece mi pecho, pero no sé a qué se debe, un eco retumba en su cabeza_

_-¡Ana!_

_Me giro buscando el lugar de donde proviene la voz, pero no lo consigo, ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo!_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_-¿Quién eres?- grito, pero sigo sin identificar la voz, ni siquiera sé si pertenece a un hombre, mujer o niño- ¿Dónde estás? Vuelvo a gritar_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_Doy la vuelta y me quedo helada, en el piso yace el cuerpo inconsciente de mi madre, corro hacia ella con desesperación, y al aproximarme siento como el piso se desploma bajo mis pies, y caigo, caigo profundamente. Aprieto los ojos y espero que el aterrizaje no sea doloroso, pero nunca llega, de hecho no me estoy moviendo en lo absoluto, abro los ojos y veo que una mano me sostiene, elevo la mirada y me consigo con esos hermosos e intrigantes ojos grises, una voz ronca retumba en mi mente:_

_-Yo te puedo ayudar, pero todo tiene un precio ¿Aceptas el mío?_

_-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?_

_Veo que una sonrisa escalofriante se compone en su rostro, y no responde, finalmente libera una sonora y atemorizante carcajada_

Me despierto con brusquedad, llevándome las manos al pecho, me siento desorientada, poco a poco recupero y recuerdo dónde estoy y el motivo por el que estoy aquí, ahogo un grito al ver que en un sillón al lado de mi cama se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey.

_**Cha-chán! Y eso es todo por ahora… ¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**Jo**_


	3. Conociendo a Christian Grey

_**¡Dios! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que muchos de ustedes deben pensar que soy una irresponsable, y les pido disculpas por haberme perdido, pero la verdad es que a veces en la vida se presentan eventos fortuitos que no podemos prever, y bueno yo estoy pasando por un momento de cambios, a los que aún no me adapto del todo… En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero disfruten y sea de su agrado. Trataré de no demorar demasiado en subir el Capítulo cuatro, sin embargo no prometo nada, porque por los momentos mi situación es inestable.**_

_**Bueno, ya basta de chácharas, y de lamentos tontos, para finalizar quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen le historia, en especial a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo para hacerme inmensamente feliz y me han escrito un review expresando su opinión.**_

_**Besitos, Jo**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta E.L. James**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Conociendo a Christian Grey**

Su respiración es acompasada, a pesar de tener una posición rígida sin duda está durmiendo, tiene la cabeza recostada al espaldar del asiento, pero está impecablemente sentado. Lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir y su cabello está despeinado, me quedo sin aliento… _¡Por Dios! Es sumamente sexy_. _¿Cómo puede alguien dormir tan elegantemente?_

A mi mente llegan pequeños recuerdos de un sueño, uno en el que él me ofrece ayuda a cambio de un precio pero… ¿Cuál era el precio? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le pedía ayuda? Cerré los ojos, intentando recordar, pues me enojaba esa sensación que se posaba en mi pecho cuando no lograba acordarme de algo... Y sin embargo ¿qué importaba si no me acordaba? Después de todo fue solo un sueño.

Al lado de la cama hay un reloj que marca las 5:30 am, es temprano, aún así no puedo dormir más, estoy desconcertada, este extraño que ahora duerme en ese sillón me había ayudado, y no solo se había limitado a recogerme del estacionamiento, si no que me había traído a su casa, había llamado al médico de su familia y me había atendido personalmente… ¡incluso se había dormido sentado en un sillón!

Frunzo el ceño, tanta amabilidad salida de la nada me confundía y me asustaba, tal vez ese hombre era un monstruo, tal vez me había traído a su apartamento, secuestrada y planeaba violarme, torturarme y matarme. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al darme cuenta de que era vulnerable, una víctima perfecta, que estaba sola en esa ciudad, que mis familiares y amigos tardarían mucho en notar mi ausencia. Este pensamiento hizo que me incorporara rápidamente. Sentí una punzada en la parte baja de mi espalda, que aunque fue leve, bastó para recordarme que no estaba en condiciones para huir, además me doy cuenta de que aún tengo puesta la vía._ ¡Deja de ser tan paranoica Steele!_ Me digo en un intento de calmarme, al tiempo que intento respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarme.

Respiro profundamente, quiero levantarme, salir de ese lugar, ir a mi casa. Siento una punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre, las ganas de orinar hacen que me ponga en pie. Tomo el suero que gotea a través de la vía, el cual estaba colgando de un clavo en la pared, y camino preguntándome donde diablos está el baño. Abro la puerta del cuarto cuidadosamente, evitando hacer ruido, al otro lado del pasillo hay una puerta, giro el pomo y me consigo con otra habitación, más grande que en la que estoy, pero parece personalizada, no es tan neutra como la que ocupo, hay una mesa sobre la cual reposan algunos libros, de Paulo Coelho en su mayoría: veronika decide morir, a orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré, once minutos, veo que de este último sobresale un marcalibros, me muerdo los labios dudosa, pero mi curiosidad es grande, así que lo abro con dificultad con la mano que tengo libre y tengo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al observar como las páginas señaladas han sido rayadas en rojo, casi puedo sentir la furia de aquel acto, y escrito con el mismo tono escarlata en los bordes se leen cosas como:

-"Esto es una mierda"

-"Estas cosas nunca suceden"

-"La realidad de una verdadera prostituta es amar y nunca ser correspondida"

Cierro el libro desconcertada, y cuando me dispongo a dejarlo en su lugar un papel cae al suelo, sabiendo que lo que voy a hacer está mal y que me voy a ir al infierno por curiosa lo recojo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pijama sin detenerme demasiado a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo.

Miro a mi alrededor, como queriendo constatar que no hay nadie a mis espaldas siendo testigo de mi crimen, al corroborar que no hay nadie suelto un suspiro de alivio, y vuelvo a centrarme en el escaneo de aquella habitación, preguntándome a quién rayos pertenecerá. Sobre la cama impoluta, absolutamente blanca reposa un oso de peluche color caramelo y en la pared a mi derecha hay una especie de corcho con notas y fotos de artistas famosos:

-"Comprar champiñones para el almuerzo del amo"- _¿Amo, pero qué diablos?_- me cuestiono mentalmente, y sin embargo decido dejarlo pasar al suponer que debe tratarse de una especie de broma.

-"Ir al salón por un nuevo corte"

Mi vista cae en dos fotos recortadas, unidas con cinta adhesiva, en una se ve a Christian con sus ojos grises profundos, insondables, y en la otra está una mujer de hermosísimas facciones, pelo castaño y unos vivaces ojos café, mis neuronas hacen sinapsis al reconocer a la hermosa modelo que acompañaba a Christian el día que nos conocimos, y siento un sabor amargo en la boca, decido que ha sido suficiente así que inicio mi marcha hacia la puerta y casi dejo caer el suero al ver que en el umbral aparece una mujer con la que estuve a punto de chocar, y el sentimiento de culpa se expande en mí al notar que me mira con el ceño fruncido

-Señorita no debería estar aquí- me dice quedamente

-Lo… lo siento- titubeé sintiendo que todos los colores se me han subido al rostro- es que necesito ir al baño, y me perdí

-¿Por qué no usó el que estaba en el cuarto que ocupa?- dijo la mujer con suspicacia

-¿Hay un baño en mi cuarto?...yo, no lo sabía- digo con desconcierto y vergüenza, sintiéndome la mujer más idiota en el mundo por no habérseme ocurrido revisar en mi cuarto en primer lugar, sin embargo aquella mujer debió notar mi bochorno y desconcierto, porque su expresión se suaviza y añade:

-Disculpe usted- dice con voz suave- es que olvidaba que no conoce la casa, y que cuando llegó no estaba en condiciones de hacer un recorrido

-De verdad no era mi intención- dije con vergüenza- esta fue la primera puerta que me encontré al salir del cuarto y pensé…

-Tranquila, no hay problema-dice la mujer con una sonrisa cálida que no alcanza sus ojos, los cuales tienen un brillo extraño que delata la verdadera impresión que aquella mujer tiene de mí: la de una persona entrometida.

-¿Le importaría mostrarme donde puedo encontrar un baño?- pregunto cuando un pinchazo en el vientre me recuerda la razón por la que abandoné mi cuarto.

-Enseguida- Con un gesto aquella mujer me indicó que le diera paso y se adentró en el cuarto, abrió el closet y depositó en una de las gavetas la ropa que llevaba en las manos.

-Sígame, la llevaré al de visitas para no molestar al Sr. Grey que se encuentra en su cuarto ¿No?- añadió en un tono que no me gustó nada, era un tono insidioso y mal intencionado que hizo los colores se subieran a mi rostro al comprender lo que ella quería decir.

-Sí, el Sr. Grey muy amablemente me ha acompañado esta noche- añado secamente.

Ella me mira de forma extraña, creo que le ha molestado mi respuesta, y por alguna razón ese hecho me llena de satisfacción.

-¿Dónde decía que quedaba el baño?- pregunto con fingida inocencia

Ella sencillamente me da la espalda, y yo me dispongo a seguirla. Mientras camino quedamente detrás de aquella mujer la detallo levemente, es de mediana estatura, excesivamente rubia y al caminar sus caderas se contonean de una forma bastante particular, como si marcaran una melodía silente y cadenciosa.

Atravesamos la sala, ¡uau! Es más grande que la del apartamento de Kate, aunque no puedo detallarla bien en parte porque no deseo ser pillada nuevamente curioseando cosas que no me atañen, y porque las luces no se encuentran encendidas, aún así mis ojos se fijan en la magnífica vista que tiene de la ciudad.

-Aquí es- dice aquella mujer con voz melodiosa, extrañamente amable, sin embargo algo en su mirada me hace desconfiar, el brillo de sus ojos muestra algo diferente a lo que expresa su boca, sin embargo decido olvidarlo ya que los pinchazos en mi vientre me apresuran a correr al baño.

Salgo con expresión de alivio en mi rostro, y aunque siento un ligero ardor en la vagina, en líneas generales me siento mejor. Cuando levanto la vista, doy un ligero respingo al conseguirme a aquella mujer con la espalda pegada a la pared, mirándome fijamente.

-¡ah hola!- digo llevándome una mano al pecho- me has asustado- digo en un suspiro

-Sígueme, no vaya a ser que te pierdas otra vez, si el señor Grey te consigue en un lugar en el que no deberías estar se pondrá hecho una fiera

-Lo siento- digo mirándola fijamente- no era mi intención

-No te preocupes- dijo con amabilidad- te lo digo para que no te metas en problemas

Le sonrío sin saber que responder a eso, la verdad es que el señor Grey era algo intimidante, pero lo cierto era que no me importaba lo que el pensara, simplemente era un extraño que se había topado en mi camino de forma fortuita. En unas horas me iría de ese apartamento y probablemente nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra a aquel hombre…quizás un "buenos días" esporádico, cuando la situación fuera ineludible.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta aquella mujer

-Un poco- digo al sentir como mi estómago gruñe

-Vamos a la cocina y le prepararé un sándwich

-No hace falta- respondo apenada, y la verdad un poco desconfiada de las intenciones de aquella mujer- ya me haré algo en mi casa ¿Dónde está la salida?

-¿No esperará a que el señor Grey despierte?- dice la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de cotilla

_¿Y a usted qué diablos le importa?_ Le grito mentalmente, sin embargo mi enojo se aplaca al entender que quizás ella tenga un poco de razón. La duda se implanta en mi pecho, y mi subconsciente me grita que no puedo abandonar aquel lugar así como así, sin despedirme y dar las gracias, después de todo el señor Grey se había encargado de mí, aún cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo… Suspiro sonoramente, dándome por vencida, y sintiéndome aterrada ante la perspectiva de enfrentarme al gris de esos ojos intimidantes e inquisidores.

-Vayamos por ese sándwich- digo resignada, y en un intento de ser cordial añado- por cierto me llamo Anastasia, ¿y usted?

-Gail Jones- dice tendiéndome la mano- es un placer

Estamos en la cocina, yo devoro un sándwich de jamón de pavo, en verdad estoy hambrienta. La señora Jones me prepara un segundo sándwich al ver el apetito voraz que me gasto. Me imagino que la imagen que debo dar es graciosa, sentada en el mesón de aquella inmaculada cocina con el suero enganchado en una de las asas del gabinete.

-Muchas gracias- murmuro, cuando la señora Jones coloca el segundo sándwich en mi plato, ella se limita a sonreírme con amabilidad

-Buenos días Señor Grey- dice la mujer fijando la mirada en algún punto detrás de mí, mi corazón da un vuelco ¿Por qué diablos estoy nerviosa?- ¿Desea que le prepare un sándwich?

-Buenos días Sra. Jones, si es tan amable

La mujer le dedica una sonrisa, y se dispone a prepararle un sándwich, cuando lo coloca en la mesa justo a mi lado, escucho al Sr. Grey agregar

-Muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse, yo me ocuparé de Anastasia- añade con voz gélida

-Con su permiso Señor Grey- dice la mujer haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, luego fija su mirada en mí antes de salir por una puerta al fondo de la cocina dejando en mi pecho una sensación desagradable… definitivamente yo no le agradaba, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Aun estoy de espaldas al señor Grey, aún así siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí, estoy conteniendo la respiración, pero el ambiente está cargado de una extraña energía, siento que las manos me tiemblan ligeramente, y mi subconsciente me grita: ¡Contrólate, pareces una adolescente llena de hormonas!

-Veo que ya estás mejor- dice arrastrando las palabras con esa voz gruesa que en mi cabeza suena como la más bella de las melodías

-Sí, gracias por todo Sr. Grey- digo en un murmullo

Lo escucho caminar y el vello se me eriza, doy otro pequeño mordisco sólo por hacer algo, no sé cómo actuar en frente de ese extraño. Levanto la mirada y ahí está justo en frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, el ambiente entre nosotros es tenso, siento que mis movimientos se hacen lentos y torpes, la quijada la tengo tensa y el bocado me sabe a aserrín, trago con dificultad haciendo un extraño sonido, y pareciera que me hubiera tragado un puñado de piedras que me han raspado la garganta. Noto que su cabello está húmedo y que se ha cambiado de ropa, su piel desprende un aroma absolutamente seductor: a perfume, gel de baño y algo más.

-Siento haberle causado molestias- digo bajando la mirada y con la voz ronca, no puedo seguir mirándolo fijamente

-No es molestia Anastasia- dice acariciando mi nombre con su voz y tengo que reprimirme para no cerrar los ojos ante el placer que me genera el escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre. Salgo de mi ensoñación, cuando una pregunta se formula en mi mente

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto intrigada- nunca se lo he dicho

-¿Cómo sabes el mío?- me responde con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios que me deja sin aliento, luego acercándose a mí susurra en mi oído- tampoco te lo he dicho

-Touché- murmuro contrariada, y el ensancha su sonrisa alejándose de mí y me da la espalda

-¿Café?- me interroga sacando dos tazas del gabinete

-No- digo con un tono que deja en claro la aversión que siento, haciendo una mueca involuntaria, y al ver que he quedado como una mal educada añado- gracias, pero no me gusta

-¿Qué no te gusta Anastasia?- dice poniendo énfasis en mi nombre y olvidándose momentáneamente del café fijando su mirada en mí, la expresión burlona en su rostro me deja la impresión de que se refiere a otra cosa.

_Estar aquí contigo enfrentándome a tú mirada intrigante… _me susurra mi subconsciente, el sigue mirándome con un brillo oscuro en los ojos, abro la boca para contestar, pero no logro articular sonido, el hace un gesto con la cabeza y se voltea para servirse una gran taza de café negro y humeante. Mi mirada se fija en su espalda, ancha y atlética, y cae hasta sus extremidades inferiores, todo en su cuerpo parece ocupar su lugar, sus movimientos están tan equilibrados y coordinados, un extraño anhelo se posa en mi pecho, deseo tocarle, me ruborizo profundamente y me veo obligada a retirar la mirada, de repente me siento sumamente interesada en mis manos, siento que al mirarlas me sumerjo en mi propia burbuja y no tengo que enfrentarlo.

-¿No terminarás tu desayuno?- me pregunta con una voz oscura, levanto la mirada y soy consciente de que me estoy mordiendo el labio, por alguna razón en su tono noto cierto dejo hostil, me siento como una niña mala.

-Siento el estómago revuelto- digo con sinceridad

-Anastasia tienes que comer, el doctor te encontró bastante descompensada- dice mirándome de forma intimidante tomando el sándwich que le ha preparado la señora Jones, y usando un tono de voz que usa un padre enfadado con un niño desobediente añade- tienes una infección urinaria y estás tomando antibióticos, así que necesitas alimentarte

Levanto la mirada enojada ¡Qué rayos se cree él para reprenderme!

-Lo tendré en cuenta Sr. Grey- digo levantándome- ahora si me disculpa debo ir a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer

-Anastasia aún tienes puesta la vía- me dice con un destello de molestia en la voz- no tienes otro remedio que esperar a que venga el médico a retirarla

Suelto un bufido exasperada, y pongo los ojos en blanco

-¿A qué hora viene el doctor?- pregunto en un tono que pretende no parecer obstinado

Sus ojos se posan en mí fijamente, y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarme intimidar, así que lo enfrento en un duelo silente, en el que nuestras miradas despiden destellos de furia.

-A la hora que se le diga que venga- dice con acidez- ¿Tan mal te hemos tratado que ya deseas irte?- suelta arrastrando las palabras, y hay algo en su mirada que hace que en mi pecho se instaure una sensación cálida, y mi enojo disminuye, sus ojos ya no parecen tan fríos, y por un instante me parece ver en ellos algo de inseguridad. Por otra parte, considerando lo bien que él se había portado conmigo, decido dejar a un lado las hostilidades.

-No, claro que no… disculpa, yo estoy algo irritable- digo apenada

El me mira unos segundos, como sopesando si lo que le acabo de decir es suficiente como para olvidar mi mal humor de hace rato, y parece que decide dejar atrás el impase de hace un rato, porque en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa

-¿Le echamos la culpa a los medicamentos que estás tomando?- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro- Olvidémoslo, supongo que yo también me dejé llevar- contesto dándome la espalda para prepararse un sándwich

Sigo su recorrido con la mirada, y siento que me ruborizo profundamente, y me reprendo mentalmente por ser tan tonta, y andar como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Y es que por más que lo miro, no logro conseguirle algún desperfecto físico, su belleza es casi sobrenatural, y su personalidad es tan intrigante, que me atrae, despierta en mí la curiosidad. "Christian Grey", digo mentalmente, el nombre le va bien, todo en su ser parece ir a juego, nada desentona.

-Christian…-murmuran mis labios traicioneros, demostrándome que soy capaz de pronunciarlo y tengo que reprimir el impulso de mis manos de tapar mi boca, como si buera una niña mala que ha dicho alguna grosería. Lo veo quedarse estático, tal vez le ha enojado que lo tuteara, o tal vez notó que al pronunciarlo, más que soltarlo al viento como una palabra más, he saboreado su nombre entre mis labios, como si fuera una fruta prohibida que nunca antes me había atrevido a probar. _¡Piensa, tonta, piensa!_ Chilla mi subconsciente, y entro en pánico al pensar que el pudiera interpelarme

-Dime Anastasia- contesta acercándose a mí con una mirada oscura

-Yo… ehmm… quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- le digo mordiendo mi labio, no muy convencida de estar sonando convincente, sin mirarlo, con la voz temblorosa y conteniendo la respiración para no embriagarme con su aroma, añado- lamento mucho haberte causado molestias

Me siento muy osada por haberme atrevido a tutearlo, hasta ahora hasta en mis pensamientos lo trataba con cierta distancia, por lo intimidante e intrigante que me resultaba. El me toma por la barbilla y fija los ojos en mí, siento como nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan, y desde esta distancia percibo el aroma de su colonia, y un extraño anhelo se arremolina en mi vientre.

-No bajes la cara, me gusta mirarte- susurra, y en ese mismo instante sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, una urgencia se plantó en mi pecho, una que exigía ser satisfecha, quería besarlo en ese mismo instante… si tan solo me atreviera a acercar mi rostro un poco más al suyo- Y con respecto a lo que acabas de decir, no ha sido ninguna molestia, me ha encantado tenerte aquí.

Mi subconsciente cae de espaldas víctima de un paro cardiaco, y yo me quedo tan anonadada que hasta contengo la respiración. Por su parte, mi diosa interior celebra haciendo una porra, y varias maromas.

-¿Disculpa?- digo incrédula, creyendo no haber oído bien

-Es solo que hay algo en ti que me agrada- me dice encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera de lo más natural, como si estuviera hablando del clima- ven, sentémonos en la sala- dice agarrando mi suero el cual gotea tan lentamente que me pregunto cuándo rayos terminará de vaciarse

Tengo que recordar que debo moverme, aún estoy en shock y mi diosa interior está haciendo un baile en son de festejo por lo que él me dijo, y me grita emocionada "_le gustas, le gustas, le gustas"_, y yo agradezco cuando mi subconsciente se levanta enojada y la hace _callar "¡Chiquilla tonta! ¿Ya no te acuerdas del prototipo de mujeres con las que suele salir? ¿te olvidas de que la supermodelo vive aquí?"_.

Me guía hasta un sofá inmaculadamente blanco, y hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que tome asiento

-¿Eres de Seattle?- me pregunta usando un tono casual

-No, me mudé aquí después de acabar la universidad

-¿Trabajas?

-Si, en Seattle Independent Publishing – añado incómoda sintiendo que de repente he entrado en una cabina de interrogatorios policial

Frunce el ceño extrañado, y nuevamente fija su mirada en mí para lanzar una nueva pregunta

-¿Desde cuándo?- dice mostrándose interesado, encorvándose y apoyando su barbilla en la mano, sin retirar la mirada de mí

-Poco menos de un mes- digo en un murmullo

-¿Qué cargo ocupas?

-Asistente de Jack Hyde

-¿Te agrada?

-¿Qué?- digo a la defensiva

-Tu trabajo, tu jefe- dice mirándome interesado

-No me quejo- digo encogiéndome de hombros, no deseo ser más específica

-¿Qué te parece la ciudad?

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe este interrogatorio?- suelto sin meditar

El parece contrariado, incluso apenado antes de añadir:

-Solo quiero saber más de ti- dice sonriendo abiertamente

-¿Y usted donde trabaja?- pregunto decidiendo invertir los papeles

-En Grey enterprises- dice con el ceño fruncido- tengo mi propia empresa

-Oh vaya, con razón eres tan reconocido

-¿Lo soy?- dice mirándome divertido

-Bueno, sales en televisión- digo encogiéndome de hombros

El me mira profundamente, y yo siento que a mi estómago han migrado un montón de mariposas que revolotean con rapidez, retiro la mirada conmocionada del efecto que tiene ese hombre sobre mí

-No bajes el rostro- dice tomándome por la barbilla y acercando su rostro a mí, mi corazón late a un ritmo acelerado.

Ahora sí, mi subconsciente cayó en coma y mi diosa interior se ha quedado sin habla. Desde esta distancia puedo apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, mis ojos abandonan los suyos para realizar un recorrido por su cara que me permite notar que tiene dos lunares en la quijada, en la parte izquierda, siento el deseo de besarlos, de reclamarlos como míos. Levanto mi mano inconscientemente para tocarlos, el abre mucho los ojos adoptando una aptitud tensa, yo muerdo mi labio indecisa, al final me decido a continuar y el cierra los ojos al sentir mi mano sobre su rostro.

-Anastasia, deja de morder tu labio, por favor- dice con voz ronca

Desconcertada dejo que mis dientes liberen mi labio inferior y retiro mi mano de su rostro, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Cuando voy a preguntar por qué no debo morder mi labio, una voz me interrumpe:

-Sr. Grey el doctor Rogers está aquí- dice la voz gruesa de un hombre, al levantar la mirada me consigo con Taylor y le sonrío a modo de saludo, el hace un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hágalo pasar- dice Christian con algo de brusquedad

-Enseguida Señor- dice Taylor en tono solemne- ¿algo más?

-Nada más, puedes retirarte

Un señor de mediana edad, quizás de unos cincuenta y tantos entró a la estancia, su rostro mostraba una expresión afable

-Buenos días Christian- dijo tendiéndole la mano- Señorita Steele ¿Cierto?- dice dirigiéndose a mí- veo que ya tiene mejor semblante

-Buenos días Alexander- dice con una sonrisa en los labios

-Muchas gracias por todo- digo apenada

-No seas tonta niña- dice en son jocoso- Christian me paga una pequeña fortuna por venir aquí

-Pasemos al cuarto, para que la revise más cómodamente- Veo como Christian le devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa, se nota que entre ellos existe cierta confianza, para el resto de los mortales él era el Sr. Grey, amo y señor del universo, y ante su presencia todos mostraban respeto y cierto servilismo. En silencio nos dirigimos al cuarto.

Siento que una piedra cae en mi estómago al recordar lo que el doctor ha dicho sobre sus honorarios. No puedo dejar que Christian los pague por mí (_Sí, ahora en mi mente lo llamo Christian_) ya bastante hizo con recibirme en su casa.

-Ya bastante ha hecho por mí el Señor Grey- digo mirando hacia el doctor apenada- me gustaría que enviara la factura con sus honorarios a mí

-De ninguna manera- dice Christian mirándome fijamente- yo correré con los gastos

-No me parece justo, es algo que me corresponde a mí- digo algo enojada, y luego afirmo con seguridad en la voz- yo le pagaré doctor

Christian me mira con los ojos chispeantes, luce bastante enojado, sin embargo no entiendo por qué, lo lógico es que yo corra con mis propios gastos

Abro la boca para replicar, pero la Sra. Jones me interrumpe diciendo:

-Sr. Grey, Suzanah está aquí

-¿Sin avisar?- dice con los ojos chispeantes de rabia, luego hace un gesto con la mano en un intento de restarle importancia- Enseguida la atiendo, hazla pasar al estudio

-Si señor- dice la señora Jones, pero antes de salir me fulmina con la mirada

-Bueno Anastasia quedas en buenas manos- y luego se dirige al doctor- Alexander, confío en que me harás llegar la factura- dice fijando sus ojos en mí- si me disculpan tengo un asunto que atender

Dando la espalda se dirige a la puerta, y cuando la cierra yo suelto un bufido, tengo una extraña sensación en el estómago, y un pesar en el pecho que reconozco como miedo… ¿Pero, miedo a qué? Cierro los ojos para reprimir las ganas de llorar.

_**Bueno en este capítulo tuvimos un acercamiento entre Christian y Ana, pero las cosas no han quedado del todo bien, ¿eh?… esto es todo por ahora, recuerden pulsar ese botón de abajo y dejen un review…. Un beso!**_


	4. Poniendo distancia

_**¡Eureka!... ¡es increíble lo que me ha pasado! Para resumir las cosas sólo diré que había olvidado la clave de mi cuenta y que llevo casi un mes dándole vueltas a mi torpe cabeza para recordarla y hoy en un golpe de suerte he logrado ingresar nuevamente. Me siento muy apenada con ustedes por la larga ausencia, pero trataré de recompensarlas (x… En fin, Hola chicas estoy de nuevo de vuelta xD… Bueno, antes de dejarlas con el capítulo quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews a **__**Melania, **__**BonezitaEmily**__** , **__**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__**, a **__**Mary y a **__**Mileth grey**__**… chicas son lo máximo y me animan a continuar con esta locura, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes, disculpen que no contestara sus reviews, pero como ya les expliqué he atravesado una serie de eventos desafortunados. Aún así quiero que sepan que los leí y que ellos fueron mi incentivo para no dar por perdida esta cuenta… me hubiera odiado por abandonarlas**__**… Un beso! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado**_

_**Jo**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Poniendo distancia**

-¿Te sientes mal Anastasia?- escucho al doctor interrogarme, palpándome la frente

-Es solo un mareo- digo en un murmullo

-¿Has sentido náuseas?

-Sí, con bastante frecuencia

-¿Comiste hoy?- pregunta en tono reprobatorio -_¿él también? ¡Es que acaso tengo 5 años que todo el mundo se siente con derecho a regañarme!-_

-Sí, desayuné bastante bien- respondo, y mi mente vuela y se pregunta donde está Christian, y lo que está haciendo con aquella mujer ¿será su novia? y si es así ¿Por qué duermen separados?- mi subconsciente me mira a través de sus gafas de media luna, y me cuestiona _¿Quién te dijo que dormían separados?_, y siento un nudo en la garganta al pensar que aquel cuarto en el que estuve lo compartían Christian y aquella chica.

-Es posible que los medicamentos te estén pegando en el estómago, voy a pasarte un protector gástrico por la vía, luego la retiraré y te recetaré uno por vía oral

Asiento levemente, y hago una mueca de dolor al sentir un líquido frío pasar por mis venas, fijo mi vista en lo que el doctor está haciendo y veo que me inyecta un líquido transparente a través de la vía. Luego cuidadosamente retira la vía de mi muñeca.

-Bueno, ya la veo mejor, aquí tiene las indicaciones del tratamiento que debe seguir, y creo que es todo, pero antes de retirarme me gustaría preguntarle algo

-Adelante, usted dirá- le digo con curiosidad

-¿Tiene usted algún tipo de desorden alimenticio?

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto incrédula

-Conseguí muchos de sus valores alterados, tiene las proteínas muy bajas- dijo tratando de explicarse

-La verdad es que a veces no como del todo bien, pero es más que todo por estrés y por lo ajetreado de mi trabajo, nunca he tenido problemas con la comida

-Me parece que debe tomarse sus obligaciones con más calma, usted tiene una infección urinaria seguramente por no ir al baño, ni beber agua con regularidad- dijo mirándome fijamente- es bueno ser responsable Anastasia, pero primero que todo hay que velar por el bienestar de nuestro cuerpo. Le voy a dar una semana de reposo para que pueda recuperarse bien, y organizarse.

-Tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me dijo doctor- dije sonriéndole, a pesar de saber que me sería muy difícil cumplir con sus indicaciones, aunque me había ganado una semana libre, lo más probable es que me tocaría trabajar desde casa.

-¡Bueno, no se diga más entonces!- dijo el doctor levantándose- me retiro, por favor siga las indicaciones y mejore sus hábitos de alimentación, aquí tiene la tarjeta de un nutricionista amigo mío que puede orientarla

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor- digo con una sonrisa en los labios- por cierto, aquí tiene mi dirección digo anotándola en un papel, recuerde enviarme la factura con sus honorarios

-Ay señorita Steele, es mejor no jugar con la paciencia del señor Grey, simplemente acepte lo que le ofrece- dijo sonriéndome y saliendo del lugar

-Por cierto- dijo volteándose- dentro de dos semanas hágase un examen de sangre y uno de orina y llámeme para evaluar los resultados, y estar seguros de que ha cedido la infección. Mi número está anotado en el récipe

-Está bien doctor, estamos en contacto- le dije a modo de despedida, el me respondió con una sonrisa y se fue.

Cuando cerró la puerta sentí un nudo de mi garganta _¿Qué es lo que me ofrece Christian Grey?_ Me pregunté. Y la dura realidad me golpeó la frente, al entender que no me ofrecía nada, que simplemente se portó amable con una desconocida que consiguió tirada en un estacionamiento, sólo eso… el tiene una novia supermodelo por lo que nada habría de ver en mí, así que saldré me despediré, agradeceré su ayuda, y muerto el asunto… no es como si me gustara ni nada, simplemente me parece atractivo, eso es todo.

Tomé mi suéter, el papel con las indicaciones del doctor, y la tarjeta del nutricionista la dejé en la mesita de noche, ¡ni loca iría!, conocía como eran esos doctores, siempre exageraban con respecto a tu situación y luego te recetaban un montón de medicamentos costosos, y yo no andaba para hacer gastos innecesarios. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser cuidadosa con lo que comía y no andar brincándome las comidas, eso era todo.

Me miré al espejo que colgaba de la pared, y tuve que hacer todo mi esfuerzo para no emitir una carcajada, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, y tenía puesto un pantalón de pijamas de cuadros azules y rosados, con una camisa negra de rayas blancas, que en nada combinaba con el pantalón, y que con el suéter color rojo eran toda una ofensa para la moda.

-¡Por Dios me parezco a mi tía abuela Ermitrude!- exclamé horrorizada al recordar el aspecto de la anciana, que atravesaba su etapa de senilidad y se vestía de un modo alocado, usando turbantes, pañoletas, ropa mal combinada; y mucho, y mal usado, maquillaje. Finalmente, termine por soltar la carcajada, y me dije que tenía que llamar al doctor para pedirle que me recomendara a un oftalmólogo porque también estaba ciega.

Cuando aún estaba frente al espejo muerta de la risa, sentí que alguien abría la puerta, así que hice todo lo posible por recobrar la compostura

-Doy una imagen bastante graciosa, ¿No?- interrogado al ver a Taylor en la puerta mirándome confundido

-Un poco- dijo con seriedad, y al instante los dos soltamos la carcajada

-Bueno quizás si se vea bastante graciosa- dijo reprimiendo la carcajada

-¡Qué horror!- dije intentando calmarme, pero fue inútil y ambos nos continuamos riendo

Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear hacia la puerta y recobrar la compostura

-¿Ya se ha ido el doctor?- preguntó la señora Jones en tono reprobatorio

-Sí, hace un rato

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, Taylor y yo incómodos, y la señora Jones fulminándonos con la mirada

-Bueno…- dije al no soportar más el silencio- gracias por todo, pero debo irme ¿Tiene una idea de dónde quedó mi bolso?- interrogué a la señora Jones, quien me miraba como si quisiera degollarme

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente abrió el closet y me señaló el bolso. Un poco cohibida me acerqué y lo tomé, ahora la señora Jones, afortunadamente, tenía su atención puesta en Taylor

-Bueno, supongo que es todo entonces- dije moviendo las manos nerviosamente, sin embargo la señora Jones seguía con la mirada fija en el pobre Taylor- ¿Christian se encuentra disponible? me gustaría despedirme y agradecerle…

-EL SEÑOR GREY- dijo aquella mujer poniendo mucho énfasis en aquella frase, y mirándome como si hubiera cometido algún sacrilegio- se encuentra MUY ocupado con la señorita Suzanah, SU NOVIA, así que yo le haré llegar su mensaje más tarde.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, sin embargo no era como si no lo esperara, la señora Jones simplemente había confirmado mis sospechas, así que respiré profundamente, para no mostrarle que me afectaba lo que había dicho. Al mirar de reojo a Taylor pude notar que ahora era él quien fulminaba con la mirada a la señora Jones.

-Ven Anastasia, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo con amabilidad

Abrió la puerta, y me hizo señas para que pasara primero, y juntos nos dirigimos a la salida de aquel lugar del que yo me sentía desesperada por abandonar

Cuando pasamos por la sala, nos alcanzaron unos gritos:

-¿Le abriste un expediente a esa mujer? ¿Entonces ella será la próxima?

Ambos continuamos nuestro camino, fingiendo no haber oído nada, sin embargo pude notar que Taylor aceleraba el paso, yo mantuve mi ritmo intrigada, haciendo muecas de dolor al caminar para justificar mi demora, aunque sentí un poco de culpa al ver que Taylor me devolvía una mirada preocupada.

-¡Así que esta es la razón por la que me ignoras en la semana!...me tratas con evasivas, mientras yo sólo intento comprenderte, pero nunca me entero de nada si no fuera por…- la mujer cortó la frase de repente como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, y en seguida se oyó una nueva voz que me dejó helada

-¡Si no fuera por qué!- se escuchó en la sala- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, hoy no te tocaba venir, tenemos un acuerdo, no te olvides de la naturaleza de nuestra relación Suzanah, nunca te he mentido sobre lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer

No pude escuchar lo que respondió la mujer, pues llegamos hasta el vestíbulo, y allí solo se escuchaban murmullos

-¿Desea que la acompañe?

-No gracias, todo está bien, ya no me duele… tanto- añadí al recordar el teatro que armé hace un momento para poder escuchar- estaré bien, vivo unos pisos abajo

Dicho esto ingresé en el ascensor deseando no volver a encontrarme a Christian Grey, con lágrimas cuajadas en los ojos, y me siento una tonta por sentirme celosa de alguien a quien apenas conozco, así que me prometo a mí misma alejarme de Christian Grey. Lo último que veo antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor es la mirada compasiva que Taylor me dirige.

Cuando llego al apartamento me consigo con unas maletas en el suelo, me siento extrañada pues aún falta una semana para que Ethan y Kate regresen… tal vez adelantaron el viaje

-¿Kate?- llamo

-¿Ana? Creía que estabas en el trabajo- me respondió Ethan apareciendo de repente y dándome un gran abrazo, luego se separa de mí y frunce el ceño al reparar en mi aspecto.

-Es la última moda en París- le digo en un tono que pretende ser serio, pero luego ambos soltamos la risa

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunta- ¿Te has vestido con la luz apagada?

Brevemente, le relaté lo que me había pasado, y como un "buen vecino" me había ayudado, y agradecí mucho que Ethan no me cayera a preguntas al respecto

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que volverías la semana entrante

-Me llamaron de uno de los lugares en los que me entrevisté, así que mañana empiezo a trabajar

-¡Felicidades Ethan!- le digo abrazándolo- ¿Y qué tal esas vacaciones?

-Es una larga historia, ¿Te parece si te la cuento mientras comemos algo? Muero de hambre- dijo apresuradamente, luego fijó su mirada en mí y añadió- mejor es que te cambies antes de salir

-¿Se avergüenza de mí Sr. Kavanah?- pregunté fingiendo indignación

-Es que hoy te ves bastante pintoresca- me dice divertido

-Dame veinte minutos para darme una ducha también

-Sólo 20 min, ¿Ok?, tengo muchísima hambre

Camino a toda prisa al cuarto, y al quitarme el pantalón de pijama un papel cae de mis bolsillos, y recuerdo lo que es, y me pica la curiosidad, sin embargo no deseo retrasarme, además yo también tengo hambre, así que guardo el papel en mi cartera y entro rápidamente al baño.

Cuando llego a la sala consigo a Ethan sentado en el sofá mirándome con reproche

-¿Qué?- digo divertida- sólo me demoré 15 min

-Anda, vamos ya- me dice en un falso tono indignado

Caminamos por el estacionamiento, y me voy riendo de las locuras de Ethan, y la sonrisa se congela en mi rostro, cuando nos encontramos con Christian y Suzanah, quienes caminan apresurados sumidos en una discusión. Finjo no verlos, y centro toda mi atención en Ethan. Quien ahora me habla como hizo para huir de la furia de una mujer a la que sin querer bañó con jugo de mora, arruinando su traje blanco.

-¡Le pedí disculpas como mil veces! Y aún así seguía histérica, hasta le ofrecí comprarle un nuevo traje

-Bueno Ethan no debe ser nada agradable que un chico estrafalario arruine tu traje

-¿Chico estrafalario? ¿A quién te refieres?, porque en lo que a mí respecta "Refinado y elegante" son las palabras que mejor me definen- Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa, y mis pensamientos volaron hacia la persona que para mí era sinónimo de refinación y elegancia.

Estamos frente a la camioneta BMW negra de Ethan, y yo le digo a modo de broma

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos en Wanda?

El hace una mueca, y se encamina al auto sin responder nada.

-Ese coche tuyo deberías venderlo a un museo- me dice cuando entramos al carro- yo creo que no puede pasar de los 50 Kmh sin que colapse

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero al final sonrío con cariño, extrañaba a Ethan, sus bromas, el es como el hermano que nunca tuve

-Esto sí es un coche- dice al tiempo que pisa a fondo el acelerador y nos dirigimos a toda prisa a la salida del estacionamiento, sin embargo en la intersección, se vio obligado a frenar bruscamente, porque un audi R3, seguido de un coche rojo, nos bloqueó el paso. En el primero pude reconocer a Christian quien nos lanzó una mirada fría, antes de emprender la marcha, seguido del otro conducido por Suzanah.

-¡Vaya no lo he visto venir!- dijo Ethan

Yo no hice otra cosa más que asentir…

Luego de almorzar regresamos a casa, yo me excusé con Ethan alegando que me sentía cansada y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde dejé que en mi pecho se expandieran todos esos sentimientos confusos que me habían estado perturbando desde que regresé de la casa de Christian. El era apuesto, y yo naturalmente me sentía atraída por su belleza, eso estaba claro, y además de eso estaba un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que tuviera novia, sólo eso, mi ego estaba herido por no haberle gustado a ese hombre apuesto que me tenía deslumbrada. Aún así me sentía deprimida, deseaba estar cerca de él, y no había parado de hacer historias en mi cabeza en las que él y yo terminábamos juntos.

Una lágrima traicionera cruza mi rostro, estaba enojada con él por ser tan perfecto, y con Suzanah por ser tan hermosa, y por tener la suerte de tenerlo con ella.

Respiré hondo, y me tranquilicé, no podía permitir que esto me venciera, a partir de ese día me propuse a no pensar más en él, todo había sido un simple capricho, una ilusión de unas pocas horas y yo tenía que dejarlo atrás…

…

Es lunes, y yo corro contra el reloj por el estacionamiento, Ethan a mi lado emite un bufido desesperado a él también se le ha hecho tarde porque ayer nos desvelamos viendo películas- Con mis zapatos a medio calzar, la cartera abierta y con la mano metida en su interior buscando a tientas la llave de Wanda, la verdad es que no soy muy buena en eso de administrar mi tiempo en las mañanas, aún así odio llegar tarde, así que me la paso corriendo contra el reloj. Hoy me reincorporo al trabajo, o mejor dicho, hoy vuelvo a la oficina, porque en toda la semana pasada estuve redactando informes para Jack, y haciendo revisiones de borradores. Aunque me entristece volver a la rutina en la oficina, estoy entusiasmada porque hoy regresa Kate.

-Hasta más tarde Ana- Ethan se despide de mí

-Nos vemos luego- respondo azorada, y emito un suspiro de alivio cuando logro dar con la llave, así que me apresuro a abrir el coche, y a salir a toda prisa en dirección a SIP.

En lo que respecta a Christian, no he vuelto a verlo, desde aquel día en el estacionamiento, bueno la verdad es que me tomé al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor Alexander Rogers y no salí en toda la semana, así que no había posibilidad de encontrármelo. En lo que respecta al trabajo, lo hice desde mi cama usando la laptop de Kate.

Afortunadamente no consigo tráfico, y como vivo cerca logro llegar faltando diez minutos para las nueve, así que me detengo a hablar con Claire, la recepcionista, con quien en el poco tiempo que llevo ahí he desarrollado una pequeña amistad.

-¡Ana querida!- dice efusiva- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no viniste la semana pasada?

Le relato lo ocurrido, y ella me mira con consternación

-¡Y eres incapaz de responder los mensajes o las llamadas!- dice indignada- estaba preocupada por ti, pensaba que te habían despedido

Murmuré una disculpa, la verdad es que no estoy muy pendiente del celular

-Bueno, hablando de otra cosa -dice en tono confidencial- tengo que contarte la semana pasada explotó una bomba aquí en la oficina

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto intrigada

-Al parecer SIP pasará a nuevas manos- dice en un susurro- tenemos un nuevo dueño

-¿Y quién es?

-No se sabe- dice encogiéndose de hombros- tienes que estar bien atenta de lo que se diga arriba, todo el mundo anda nervioso… tu sabes que cuando se cambia de dueño siempre hay despidos

Pongo cara de pesar, pero decido no angustiarme por eso… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Bueno Claire, hablamos más tarde- digo a modo de despedida

-Te veo a la 12:30 pm para almorzar juntas.

Mi pequeña oficina está tal cual la dejé, y al sentarme en mi escritorio me siento reconfortada, como si hubiera vuelto a casa de un largo tiempo lejos. Enciendo la computadora, y mientras espero que inicie la sesión, abro mi cartera para sacar la agenda, y mis dedos se consiguen con un papel mal doblado y arrugado, frunzo el ceño y lo abro:

_Cada día que pasa siento como pecho salta ante su presencia. Es un sentimiento fuerte, que a la vez me consume, es increíble como algo que en definición debería ser hermoso puede llegar a ser terrible. Sé que estoy incumpliendo nuestro trato al desarrollar sentimientos por él, sé que entre nosotros no debería existir nada más que sexo, que en nuestro sistema yo soy si esclava y el mi amo. _

Abro mucho los ojos al recordar que aquella nota fue la que tomé del libro de Suzanah, y veo que según lo que escribe Christian puede llegar a ser bastante autoritario. Sentí pena por ella, por estar en una relación con un hombre que no desea ningún tipo de compromiso. Mis pensamientos volaron a esos ojos grises en los que me había obligado a no pensar, y mi cuerpo empezó a anhelarlo… quería verlo. Negué con la cabeza ante el curso que habían tomado mis pensamientos, y retomé la lectura:

_Sé que le debo obediencia y respeto, y sin embargo no puedo evitar retarlo, en los últimos días, no he podido simplemente poner mi cuerpo, y cuando todo termina me siento miserable al tener que levantarme y dirigirme a mi habitación… sola._

La compasión se apodera de mí, y me siento afortunada de no estar en el lugar de Suzanah, entonces sin meditarlo ni un poco rompo aquel papel, ella no se merecía que yo invadiera su privacidad, suficiente tenía con estar atrapada en una relación como esa.

-¡Buenos días Ana!- oigo decir a Jack

-Buenos días- le respondo con educación

-Ana hoy en la tarde necesito que atiendas a la gente de la editorial Brown&Broke, estarán aquí a eso de las 3:00 pm

-Ehmm, si claro- digo con algo de timidez

-Te tocará atenderlos a ti sola, porque a las 2:00 pm tengo una reunión, se van a tratar temas sobre la nueva orientación que se le va a dar a la empresa

-¿Nueva orientación?- le digo fingiendo desconcierto

-¡Cierto que no lo sabes!- dice Jack- SIP tiene un nuevo dueño, y ya se están haciendo gestiones para el cambio

-¿En serio?- digo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Y han hablado de remover personal?

-Eso no se ha tratado, aunque hoy en la reunión tal vez nos enteremos

-¿Y quién es el nuevo dueño?- me atrevo a preguntar

-Aún no se sabe- dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros- tal parece que no se revelará la identidad del comprador en tanto no finalicen las negociaciones

Hago una mueca con la boca, y Jack me hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su oficina.

Afortunadamente mi día ha estado relajado, solo dos borradores a los que hacer revisión, y unos cuantos documentos que archivar. Termino de hacer todo a las 12:00, como aún falta una media hora para salir a almorzar, me pongo a curiosear en el buscador, me muerdo el labio cuando por mi mente se pasa la idea de colocar su nombre. Niego con la cabeza y tecleo Tomas Hardy, sin embargo al abrir la biografía mi mente vuela a otro lugar… no me concentro.

Furiosa me hago la promesa de que en mi mente no cabría un pensamiento más dirigido a él, a sus ojos grises, a su boca provocadora… él a pesar de atraerme irradiaba una extraña energía que me ponía los pelos de punta, y activaba mis alarmas de alerta. Apreté los ojos, como si al hacer este gesto pudiera comprimir mi mente y mi corazón, impidiendo así su entrada, sin embargo, así tratara de engañarme lo cierto es que Christian Grey se había enganchado en mis pensamientos. No pensaré en él… No pensaré en él, me aferro a ese mantra, a pesar de ser estúpido e inútil, pues con cada "no pensaré en él", por mi mente pasaban todos los momentos en los que la suerte, o el infortunio habían promovido nuestro encuentro.

-¡Quieres terminar como Suzanah!- me chilló mi subconsciente, y luego aún ofuscada por su evidente pérdida de control, me mira por encima de sus anteojos de media luna y añadió con un dejo de ironía en la voz- Pierdes tu tiempo poniendo los pensamientos en alguien que nunca se fijaría en ti ¿Qué te hace pensar que te prefería a ti en lugar de a Susanah?

Suspiré sonoramente, él tenía una novia bellísima, y ella sufría por él… Yo no era nada en su vida, y debía sentirme feliz por estar fuera de la línea de fuego, lejos de su alcance.

Mi convicción es débil, y a pesar de saber que él es el mismo demonio, yo he perdido mi voluntad, y no me importa si al seguirlo terminaré siendo consumida en su infierno, porque me entristece el pensar que nunca volveré a verlo.

Sé que me voy a arrepentir, sé que estoy tentando mi suerte, jugando con fuego, sin embargo me dejo llevar por la tentación, necesito verle, así sea en fotos. Para calmar el sentimiento de culpa me digo a mi misma que si quiero dejarlo a un lado debo darle rienda suelta a mi curiosidad, y que cuando pasara el capricho ya no pensaría en él. Rápidamente, sin darle más vueltas tecleo en el buscador:

"Christian Grey"

Y me derrito cuando veo su foto, en diferentes ángulos, pero siempre con los ojos fríos, vacíos y una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.

¡Uau! Sale en Wikipedia: "Es un exitoso empresario norteamericano que ha incursionado en los campos de telecomunicaciones, fabricación y agricultura. Su compañía Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., es la quinta empresa más grande y sólida en los Estados Unidos, y la décima a nivel mundial…"

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe mi lectura:

-Ana Steele, asistente de Jack Hyde- respondo con voz monótona

-¡Ana baja vamos a almorzar!- me dice en forma entusiasta Claire

-¡Enseguida bajo!- y me levanto de un brinco de mi asiento, deseosa por salir de ese lugar

Tomo mi cartera, y me levanto con rapidez, me apresuro a abrir la puerta, y en mis prisas golpeo a alguien al abrirla

-¡Ufff!- se quejan al otro lado

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- digo angustiada llevándome las manos a la cara, y saliendo de la oficina para ver a quien le he malogrado la cara con el golpe

-Tranquila Ana, no pasa nada

Yo me quedo helada… esa voz…

¡Esa voz es de Jack!... maldita sea golpeé a mi jefe

-Jack lo siento mucho… llevaba prisa y no me di cuenta- digo angustiada y luego me aproximo para evaluar los daños-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

-No pasa nada, fue solo un pequeño golpe- dice con una sonrisa que pretende ser sincera- ya sé que no debo atravesarme en el camino de una mujer hambrienta

Me rio nerviosamente, sin saber que responder a su comentario

-En fin, sólo venía a traerte estos borradores para que eches el vistazo final antes de enviarlos a imprenta- dijo poniendo dos carpetas en la mesa- bueno, creo que estabas por salir, recuerda que a las tres viene la gente de Brown&Broke- dijo tendiéndome la mano y lanzándome una mirada extraña

-Eh… si, seguro- titubeé- como a las dos y media, tres de la tarde te estoy entregando los borradores- dije antes de abandonar mi oficina.

Mientras espero que llegue el ascensor mi mente divaga sobre la personalidad de Jack, y es que había algo en el que me resultaba desagradable, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta lo que es, pero la verdad es que había algo en su mirada, en su actitud, en su forma de ser que no me inspiraba confianza…

-¡Ana sí que has tardado!- dice Claire en cuanto me ve

-Lo siento, pero es que tuve un incidente con Jack- digo pensativa

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- los ojos de Claire muestran algo de espanto

-No…no, he sido yo la que le ha golpeado con la puerta al salir- digo confundida ante la pregunta de la mujer- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada Ana- dice evasiva- simplemente ten cuidado con Jack

Cuando iba a formular una nueva pregunta al respecto, la chica me hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarme

-Ya déjalo- me dice con voz despreocupada- en las horas de descanso no se hablan asuntos de la oficina

Y salimos a la calle, inmersas en nuestros cotilleos…

-¿Supiste que Jane está saliendo con Alexander Klin del departamento de soporte técnico?

-¿Quéeee?- digo estupefacta- pero si ella está casada ¿No?

-Y Alexander también lo está, pero tal parece que eso no representa un gran impedimento

-No creo que estén juntos

-Yo si lo creo- dice Claire con suficiencia- siempre que están cerca se lanzan miraditas extrañas, además en esta oficina hay más de uno que anda liado con quien no debería

-Cuéntame- digo curiosa

Entramos a un restaurant que queda a unas cuadras de la oficina, así que mi pregunta queda flotando en el aire, puesto que nos distraemos buscando una buena mesa

-¡Aquella Ana!- me dice Claire entusiasta señalando la mesa que está al lado de la ventana

A paso moderadamente acelerado nos acercamos a la mesa, y yo doy un vistazo a mi alrededor, donde las personas comen animadamente, inmersos en conversaciones con sus acompañantes, a unas mesas de distancia un niño llora porque desea comer un postre, y su madre lo reprende porque aún no termina su comida, en otra se encuentra una mujer sola y parece estar muy concentrada en el contenido de su plato, emito un fuerte suspiro al sentirme plenamente identificada con el personaje. ¡Cuántas veces me he sumergido en una burbuja, y a pesar de estar tan rodeada de gente me he sentido verdaderamente sola!

-¿Y ese suspiro?- dice Claire con picardía- ¿Algún chico anda haciendo estragos?

Me pongo colorada, cuando en mi mente aparece el gris de unos ojos…

-No…no… claro que no- digo torpemente- es solo que estaba pensando en el trabajo que tengo pendiente

-¡Vamos Ana!- dice la chica con suspicacia- cuéntame

-No es nada enserio- digo sintiendo que estoy sudando a mares, y pensando en algo para cambiar el tema

-¿Esos no son Joe y Carter de reacciones públicas?- digo al ver a dos hombres entrar al restaurante

Cuando llegan a su mesa, Joe saca la silla para Carter y le indica que se siente, luego intercambian una sonrisa pícara que hace que una idea cruce por mi cabeza

-Esos dos se traen algo- murmura Claire en tono de cotilla, y yo bendigo la distracción que me ha zanjado el tema

-De verdad que sí- añado con una sonrisa- ¡mira como se sonríen!

-Yo creo que son pareja- dice Claire muy segura

-No puedes decir eso tan a la ligera… después se andan creando chismes de pasillo- digo en tono reprobatorio

-¡Pero si no son chismes!- dice contrariada- ¿O es que acaso no ves lo mismo que yo?

-Tal vez solo son amigos- digo sin mucho convencimiento

-¡Por Dios Ana!- dice indignada-¡Mira como Carter toca la mano de Joe!

-Tú siempre piensas mal- digo divertida

-Claro que no- dice en tono ofendido- simplemente me la paso atenta a las señales, y en el SIP hasta quien tú menos te imaginas tiene su cuento

-Por ejemplo…- digo para darle cuerda

-Hanna con Peter el cartero, Johanna con Leo de relaciones públicas… Ah y eso sin contar los devaneos de Jack Hyde

-¿Devaneos? ¿Con quién?- digo extrañada, ya que aunque Jack no me inspira ninguna confianza, nunca lo he visto en alguna actitud extraña con alguien

-¡Ay Ana en qué mundo vives! Jack se ha involucrado con cuanta mujer haya estado dispuesta a abrirle las piernas- dicho esto adoptó una expresión extraña, y por su tono de voz me dio la impresión de que quería añadir algo más

-Es que tengo poco tiempo aquí, aún no me he aclimatado del todo- me excuso con Claire

-Incluso, según escuché- dice en un susurro- a la última pasante que estuvo en la empresa le hizo un video mientras hacían "aquello" y luego andaba mostrándoselo a los hombres del departamento… la pobre chica nunca más volvió a aparecerse por aquí, de hecho me parece que ni siquiera terminó las prácticas.

-No creo que sea cierto- digo haciendo una mueca- el no me agrada del todo, sin embargo no lo creo capaz de hacer una cosa como esa… seguramente son comentarios insanos

-Ay Ana no seas ingenua, y aunque no me lo hayas pedido te voy a dar un consejo no confíes en él- dice Claire en tono oscuro- y por encima de todas las cosas nunca te quedes sola con él

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido por la vehemencia que le imprimió a la frase, así que me aventuré a preguntarle

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Claire me miró con algo de sorpresa, pero pareció recomponerse con rapidez, y añadió:

-¡Por Dios Ana! No te acabo de decir lo que hizo con la pobre chica- luego mirándome con exasperación agregó- ¿No te parece suficiente motivo para mantenerte alejada de él?

-Tienes razón- concedo, sin embargo algo en mi interior me dice que hay algo más, pero decido no seguir insistiendo y cambio de tema.

El resto del almuerzo estuvimos hablando de trivialidades: películas en cartelera, actores, comentando los chismes de pasillo y especulando sobre quien podría ser el misterioso comprador de la empresa. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se habían hecho la 1:00 pm, así que con rapidez salimos en dirección a la oficina. Cuando llegamos, nuestra atención se fija en el lujoso auto que se encuentra enfrente de la oficina

-¡Por Dios es un Audi deportivo!- comenta Claire a mi lado con emoción

-Ese modelo nunca lo había visto- digo deslumbrada, no todos los días uno se consigue un auto como ese en las calles

-¿Será de alguien de la oficina?- dice Claire, pero luego de reconsiderarlo un segundo añade-no, no lo creo

-Tal vez sea del nuevo dueño- dice con un dejo de temor en la voz, y luego tomándome de la mano me dice- Ven, entremos para preguntar, me muero de la curiosidad

Yo no digo nada y me dejo de llevar, sin embargo a mitad de camino detengo la marcha, mi corazón acaba de dar un vuelco porque mis ojos se han fijado en el hombre todo vestido de negro que se encuentra de pie al lado de la puerta, que no es otro que Taylor, y el alma se me cae a los pies cuando en mi pecho se instaura una certeza:

-Christian Grey es el comprador de la empresa- digo en un murmullo

-¿Cómo sabes?

_¿Cómo lo sé?_ No sabría decirlo, simplemente en mi pecho se ha instaurado esa certeza de que así es… y siento un profundo pesar, porque su presencia podría significar un problema en mis planes de desterrarlo de sus pensamientos…

Continuará

**Tal parece que la fuerza de voluntad de Ana se pondrá a prueba… ¿Podrá evitar que las sombras de su vecino la alcancen?**

**Besos, Jo!**


	5. Cambios

**Este considérenlo como una especie de bono de compensación por mi ausencia… Un beso que lo disfruten!**

**Su despistada, Jo**

**Capítulo 5**

**Cambios**

-¿Qué dices Ana?- dijo Claire intrigada- ¿Acaso Jack te comentó algo?

-No nada de eso- digo incómoda por lo que he dicho

-¿Y entonces?- insiste la chica

Mi mente queda en blanco, no sé qué decirle, así que mis labios sueltan la verdad

-Es que ese es su guardaespaldas- digo en un murmullo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice curiosa

-Porque los he visto en el edificio

-¿Vives en el mismo lugar que el famoso Christian Grey?- pregunta alucinada

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco, y me reservo para mí el hecho de que además de vivir en el mismo edificio, el millonario más codiciado del momento me había cuidado durante mi enfermedad.

Entramos al edificio, yo le hago a Taylor un gesto con la cabeza, y él me responde con un seco:

-Señorita Steele

-¡Por Dios Ana!- dice Claire cuchicheando a mi lado- sí que eres afortunada, yo le dirijo una sonrisa incómoda, y me pregunto si en realidad soy tan afortunada como ella dice.

Nos despedimos en la recepción, y yo tomo el ascensor hacia mi piso, y en mi mente empiezo a trazar los planes a seguir para que me dé tiempo de cumplir con todas mis labores. Tengo que hacer la revisión de los borradores antes de que llegue la gente de Brown&Broke… _¡Por qué me habré quedado tanto en el almuerzo!_

Suspiro sonoramente, y siento que la impaciencia se arremolina en mi pecho ¿Por qué el ascensor irá tan lento? Veo mi reloj, y la urgencia de llegar a revisar los borradores crece en mi pecho. Por fin llego a mi piso, así que me dirijo con rapidez hasta mi oficina y la cierro con seguro para asegurarme de que nadie me molestaría hasta las tres.

Estoy con el ceño fruncido terminando de leer el último borrador, cuando suena mi extensión: -_Ana Steele, asistente de Jack Hyde_- respondo con voz monótona

-Ana ya están aquí los representantes de Brown&Broke

-Bien hazlos pasar

Me levanto con rapidez alisando mi ropa un poco, y peinando con los dedos mi cabello. Doy una profunda inhalación y abro la puerta cuando escucho que tocan

-Buenas tardes- digo con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes responden al unísono los dos hombres que están de pie en la entrada

-Soy Ana Steele- digo tendiéndoles la mano

-Harry Thompson- dice un hombre regordete de expresión alegre estrechándome la mano

- John Allen- dice el segundo lanzándome una mirada profunda y estrechando mi mano con fuerza, yo le sonrío alucinada, es un hombre bastante apuesto

-Pasen por favor- digo señalando dos sillas y despegando mis ojos de los de John- tomen asiento

Los dos hombres hicieron los que les pedí, luego sentí que el mundo se caía a mis pies ¡No tenía ni idea de la razón de esta reunión, había olvidado preguntárselo a Jack…¡Menuda pequeñez!

-Señorita Steele- toma John la palabra, cosa que le agradezco enormemente… ya en el transcurso de la reunión me iría poniendo al día- como bien sabe, estamos aquí para tratar la compra de los derechos editoriales del libro…

_¡Lo amo!_ Grita mi diosa interior…_ ¡Lo amo!, _y mi subconsciente molesta le da un golpe en la nuca al tiempo que dice_ ¡idiota!_

- Bien-digo después de escuchar la explicación de John y de Harry- ¿Tienen ustedes el contrato?

-Sí, aquí está- dice John y le lanza una mirada significativa a Harry, quien enseguida abre su maletín y saca el contrato. Cuando empiezo a revisarlo, mi concentración se ve interrumpida cuando Jack entra a la oficina

-Buenas tardes señores, soy Jack Hyde- dice con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de John y luego la de Harry, pero parece algo acalorado ¿Habrá venido corriendo de la sala de juntas?- Ahora yo me encargaré de discutir el contrato con ustedes. Ana, te esperan en tu oficina

Le lanzo una mirada confundida, y él se apresura a añadir

-El Sr. Christian Grey desea hablar contigo

Entro en estado de Shock al igual que me subconsciente… la única que parece llevarlo de maravilla es mi diosa interior quien está dando brincos de alegría. Cuando caigo en cuenta de que estoy parada como una tonta, me obligo a recuperar la compostura y me despido de John y Harry

-Ha sido un placer Ana- dice tomando mi mano con firmeza y mirándome a los ojos, yo siento una especie de cosquilleo en mi pecho, y me ruborizo

Como puedo balbuceo una respuesta y salgo de aquel lugar… mi subconsciente sigue sin reaccionar, pero mi diosa está más que contenta… después de todo, a ella le encanta llamar la atención.

Siento que me tiemblan las manos, hago una profunda inhalación y me aventuro a abrir la puerta. Adentro de mi oficina sentado cómodamente en mi silla se encuentra el millonario más sexy de todo Seattle, y en esos momentos está concentrado observando la foto que tengo en mi escritorio

-Sr. Grey- digo a modo de saludo

-Anastasia- dice en un tono que hace que se me ericen los pelos- Pasa, cierra la puerta por favor

-Siento como si me hubieran robado mi oficina- digo en un tono malhumorado, y tengo que reprimir el impulso de llevarme las manos a la boca… ¡no puedo creer que dije eso!

Fijo mi mirada en él con timidez, y noto que una sonrisa burlona se forma en sus labios

-Técnicamente la oficina es mía- dice en un tono petulante que hace que me hierva la sangre, sin embargo no puedo refutarle eso, ahí está la confirmación a mis sospechas, ante mi tengo al nuevo dueño de SIP… _¡Maldito engreído!_

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- digo con frialdad

-Siéntate Anastasia- dice en un tono frío, parece una orden

Aunque me siento tentada a desobedecerlo, mi subconsciente me pide que lleve la fiesta en paz, que el que está frente a mí es mi jefe

-Bien- digo enfurruñada tomando asiento en una silla del lado opuesto al que suelo sentarme- ¿ahora puede decirme para que me buscaba?

-¿Cómo estás?- dice mirándome con intensidad

Me siento consternada, él es una persona realmente extraña. Es como si en su cuerpo habitaran dos personas al mismo tiempo peleando por ejercer el control

-¿Me ha mandado a llamar para saber cómo estoy?- no puedo evitar responderle con sorna, _¡es que es tan engreído!_

-Simplemente soy cortés- dice fulminándome con la mirada

-Estoy bien, ¿Y usted?- le pregunto con altivez

-Perfectamente- dice arrastrando las palabras

Nos enfrentamos a un duelo de miradas... _Sí, yo también se jugar a este juego Sr. Grey_

-Soy el nuevo dueño de SIP- dice sin más

-Ya me lo había imaginado Sr. Grey- le respondo

-¿Te agrada el cargo que ocupas?- me pregunta mirándome fijamente

Me siento desconcertada, ¡este hombre es una caja de sorpresas!, tener una conversación con él puede calificarse de todo menos de aburrida. En los cinco minutos que llevamos hablando he pasado al menos por cinco diferentes estados de ánimo

-Sí, bastante… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque como comprenderás yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa de forma directa… necesito un director en jefe de confianza

¡Pufff!, ahora sí que hasta mi diosa interior ha caído en estado de shock… ¡Este hombre es un peligro para mi salud!

-¿Me lo está proponiendo?- digo incrédula- ¿Está bromeando?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio- dice- me inspiras confianza

-No podría… si apenas me gradué hace poco más de un mes- digo negando con la cabeza y ruborizándome- le agradezco mucho la oferta, pero no estoy capacitada

Me mira con la cabeza de lado, como sopesando mi respuesta

-Puede que tengas razón-me concede- aún así me gustaría que fueras a ayudante del editor en jefe- así podrás mantenerme informado

-Supongo que eso es más razonable- digo haciendo círculos concéntricos en mi cabeza

-Bien- dice mirándome fijamente- ahora vamos, te invito un café- miro mi reloj sorprendida, apenas son las tres de la tarde

-Necesito terminar la revisión de unos borradores que serán enviados a imprenta- digo mordiéndome el labio

-Jack puede ocuparse de eso- dice con ligereza

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, el pone los ojos en blanco, abre el móvil y marca un número

-Jack- dice con voz fría- la señorita Steele vendrá conmigo, necesito que termines la revisión de los borradores que están en su escritorio

Yo estoy pasmada, la palabra autoritario le queda pequeña a este hombre… Veo como siente con la cabeza, luego añade

-Bien- y sin más cuelga el teléfono

-Está resuelto, vamos- dice tendiéndome su brazo para que ponga mi mano en el, yo lo miro como si fuera un marciano ¡De verdad espera que salgamos así del edificio!

-No creo que sea conveniente- añado con timidez- mañana la oficina será un hervidero de chismes si me ven salir así con usted

El pone los ojos en blanco y me toma de la mano, y antes de salir se acerca a mi oído y susurra

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado

Y en mi garganta se forma un nudo, y siento una punzada de dolor cuando el abre la puerta y nos enfrentamos a la gente que se encuentra por los pasillos… yo simplemente me dejo arrastrar evitando el contacto visual con mis compañeros de trabajo… aunque soy plenamente consciente de que más de uno se nos ha quedado mirando con la boca abierta… Quiero que me trague la tierra

-Me da un capuchino grande y una tarta de manzana- dice Christian en tono tranquilo, pero autoritario- ¿Y tu Ana qué vas a ordenar?

-Un té negro, sin azúcar

-¿Lo desea con leche?- pregunta el mesero

-No gracias- digo reprimiendo una mueca

-¿No vas a comer nada?- me pregunta Christian con tono reprobatorio

-No, señor Grey- digo en tono seco, estoy enojada con él por haberme convertido en el blanco de los chismes en la oficina

-Es todo entonces- añade el maniaco del control que tengo sentado al frente fulminándome con la mirada

El silencio se posa entre nosotros como una densa neblina, cada uno parece estar entregado a sus propios pensamientos, así que aún estando tan cerca entre nosotros existe un abismo profundo imposible de cruzar. Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con sus ojos grises mirándome con curiosidad, tiene la cabeza ladeada

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta escrutándome con la mirada

-No sería capaz de explicarlo- digo desconcertada

-Por…?- dice instándome a seguir

-Porque pienso en demasiadas cosas a la vez… estoy algo aturdida

-¿Tiene que ver con mi propuesta?- dice preocupado

-Tal vez- digo en un murmullo- no deseo aceptarla, soy una persona orgullosa, me gusta ganarme las cosas

-¿Y quién dice que no te lo has ganado? Todo el mundo hace muy buenos comentarios de tu trabajo

-Aún así hay otra gente valiosa que se merece el puesto- digo con algo de angustia- yo apenas tengo un mes en la empresa ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán de mí después de que se anuncie el ascenso?

En sus labios se forma una sonrisa irónica, pero sus ojos se oscurecen. Me muerdo el labio, pues me siento algo intimidada

-¿Por qué te ruborizas?- dice con voz seca

Niego con la cabeza y me masajeo la sien tratando de aliviar la pesadez creciente en mi frente. Agradezco profundamente que llegaran con nuestro pedido… así podré concentrarme en mi humeante te.

-¿Quieres un poco?- pregunta Christian con una sonrisa en sus labios que me deja desconcertada, y me deja la sensación de estarme perdiendo algo

-No gracias- digo en un murmullo, en parte intimidada por ese hombre que tengo sentado en frente a mi

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- pregunta interesado, y yo frunzo el ceño

-Mamá tiene un pequeño negocio de perfumes, y Ray ya está jubilado- digo cortante

-¿Viven en Seattle?

Niego con la cabeza, confundida… _¿Qué pretende al hacerme esas preguntas personales?. _Doy un sorbo a mi té y lo miro fijamente, mientras el cuidadosamente toma entre sus manos la tarta de manzana. Me ruborizo al pensar en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, trato de disimular mi acaloramiento desviando la mirada, pero siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí, cuando me atrevo a mirarlo nuevamente, me doy cuenta de que ha bajado la mirada y que niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Luces cansada- dice en tono seco

-Es porque lo estoy- digo formando una sonrisa en mis labios

-¿Cuándo te reincorporaste al trabajo?

-Hoy- y me muerdo el labio cohibida al ver como sus ojos se oscurecen y la mandíbula se le desencaja

-¿Un solo día y ya presentas ese aspecto?

-¡Hey!- digo intentando sonar ofendida- tampoco estoy tan mal

El niega con la cabeza, y vuelve a escrutarme con la mirada

-Anastasia te voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que la respondas con sinceridad

-Dimee- titubeo, y un temblor me recorre de pies a cabeza al ver su expresión fría

-¿Jack te hace trabajar más de lo debido?

Desvío la mirada, no quiero responder abiertamente a eso, así Jack fuera un mal jefe no quería dejarlo mal.

-Sr. Grey, mi estado no tiene nada que ver con mi jefe- digo con firmeza rehuyendo su mirada

-De igual forma ya no trabajarás para él- añade en tono autoritario taladrándome con la mirada

-Sr. Grey, con respecto a eso…-añado tímidamente- de verdad me gustaría conservar mi puesto de trabajo

El me mira fijamente unos segundos, yo me ruborizo cuando siento como su mano se posa en mi labio inferior liberándolo del agarre de mis dientes

-No hagas eso por favor- dice acariciando con su pulgar desde mi labio hasta mi mejilla

No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto, y siento como mis mejillas se encienden ante su contacto.

-¿Hacer qué?- digo en un pequeño suspiro

-Morderte el labio- dice mirándome con intensidad, retirando su mano de repente con algo de brusquedad, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado

Lo miro confundida, pero decido no preguntar porque no estoy segura de estar preparada para escuchar su respuesta. Fijo mi mirada en él nuevamente y lo encuentro con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera analizando algo

-¿Sería para ti muy incómodo aceptar mi proposición?- me interroga de repente

-¿Qué?- digo con la cabeza en las nubes al pensar en todas las implicaciones que la palabra proposición podría tener, mi subconsciente me chasquea la lengua y me dice con desesperación: ¡Se refiere al trabajo tonta! Y tanto mi diosa interior como yo suspiramos decepcionadas, sin embargo intento recobrar la cordura y dar una repuesta coherente-La verdad es que si- digo pensando en el hervidero de chismes de los que sería objeto si una recién llegada sin experiencia recibiera un ascenso de repente, de parte del jefe con el que todos la vieron salir del edificio aquella misma tarde

El me mira con intensidad, tiene el ceño fruncido, parece reflexivo, y yo me veo obligada a apartar la mirada… no puedo sostenérsela.

-Bueno entonces seguirás ocupando tu puesto actual- levanto la mirada sorprendida, pues hasta hace unos minutos atrás el no parecía dispuesto a ceder en ese aspecto- lo mejor es evitar complicaciones- agrega en un tono diferente que me da la impresión de que lo último se lo dijo a si mismo

-Me parece bien- digo en un murmullo, confundida… y aunque sé que debería sentirme aliviada, una extraña inconformidad se expande por mi pecho. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio repentino?, ¿Sería por mi actitud ante su contacto?, ¿Habrá notado que me siento atraída por él?... y la idea de posible rechazo me deprime

-Debo irme- dice en tono seco- tengo una reunión en menos de una hora. ¿Tienes como irte?

-Si- digo escuetamente, la sensación de inconformidad en mi pecho se incrementa

-¿Está lejos?- dice interesado

- no, siempre lo estaciono cerca de la oficina… está como a dos cuadras de aquí

-Te acompaño- dice autoritario

-No es necesario Sr. Grey- digo secamente, estoy agobiada, deseo alejarme de él para siempre…o por lo menos hasta que logre sacármelo de la cabeza- usted tiene compromisos pendientes

El me mira con una chispa de furia encendiendo sus pupilas, sin embargo su expresión es serena

-Tienes razón- dice con seriedad y los ojos centellantes- es mejor que te mantengas alejada de mí Anastasia

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de mí, dejando un billete encima de esta. Cuando salió por la puerta me permití liberar un suspiro en un infructuoso intento de liberar mi frustración y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por mi mejilla, y me tuve que contener para no romper a llorar en aquel lugar. Deseaba no encontrarme con ese hombre nunca más…

Entro a mi pequeño Wanda y no puedo evitar que el mundo se me venga encima, así que empiezo a llorar con rabia, con dolor, y con quien sabe que otros sentimientos confusos más. Me siento aliviada de no haber sido ascendida de esa manera, pero inexplicablemente también me siento contrariada, mi ego ha sido herido profundamente.

Cuando logro calmarme, pongo en marcha mi auto, y con torpeza me dirijo a casa. Sintonizo la radio, y enseguida me apresuro a cambiar la emisora pues suena una empalagosa canción de Laura Pausini que hace que mis ojos se anieguen, tengo que ahogar un grito de frustración pues en la siguiente emisora están hablando con un vocero de Grey Enterprises acerca de la compra de SIP. Con rabia apago la radio, decidiendo que era mejor estar en silencio en esos momentos. Suena el teléfono y me sobresalto, por unos instantes pienso en no contestar, pero al ver que es mi madre quien llama, decido tomar la llamada

-Mamá como estás- digo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, la cual se transforma en una mueca al escuchar un sollozo del otro lado del teléfono

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con preocupación

Escucho como se sorbe la nariz, y luego unos balbuceos ininteligibles

-Ana…nosotros…ay Ana- dijo mi madre con voz entrecortada- fue horrible

-¿Qué pasó?- digo preocupada

-Nos vamos a divorciar- dijo con voz estrangulada

-Todo estará bien- digo intentando reconfortarla- todo estará bien- repito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Todo está mal Ana- dice mamá- la perfumería va mal… soy un desastre hija

-No digas eso mamá- digo con falsa serenidad- todo se arreglará

-Ay hija, no sé qué hacer

-¿Por qué no te vienes unos días?... hablaré con Kate

-No mi amor- dijo con tristeza- no puedo dejar la perfumería, tengo que hacer algo para evitar caer en la ruina

-En lo que pueda te haré una visita entonces- digo con tristeza, pensando en que esa es una promesa vana, una que nunca llegará a cumplirse porque aún no puedo pedir vacaciones, y pedir otro permiso en tan corto tiempo era impensable

-Tengo que colgar Ana- dijo mi mamá sofocando el llanto

-Chao mamá, te quiero- me despido con lágrimas en los ojos

Llego a casa y Kate me recibe con un caluroso abrazo:

-¡Ay Ana como te extrañé!- dice abrazándome con fuerza- ¡tengo tanto que contarte!

Compongo una sonrisa para Kate cuando ella se separa de mí, sin embargo en su expresión noto que no logro engañarla

-¿Qué pasa Ana?- dice con preocupación- ¿Has llorado?

Y por más que intento controlarme, la verdad es que termino desmoronándome y llorando con vehemencia: por mi mamá, por toda la nube de confusión que cubre mi vida, por Christian y todo el misterio que le rodea, lloré con rabia, con dolor, con desesperación, porque estaba obsesionada con un hombre que nunca me llegaría a corresponder.

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?- me pregunta preocupada, abrazándome con fuerza

-Son tantas cosas- digo con voz entrecortada- mamá está destrozada… se va a separar

-Ay Ana- dice con voz maternal… Kate siempre ha cuidado de mí- todo estará bien, dile a tu mamá que venga a pasar unos días y así la ayudamos a superarlo

-No puede- digo con voz estrangulada- la perfumería que montó va mal, y tiene que quedarse para atenderla

-Ya se resolverá- dice intentando tranquilizarme, y la verdad es que ya me siento un poco mejor, el solo hecho de haberle podido confiar parte de mis penas me ha calmado

-¿Y qué más sucede?- pregunta con voz inquisidora

-¿A qué te refieres?- digo sorprendida, a la inquisitiva Kate Kavanah no se le pasa nada

-Dijiste que llorabas por muchas cosas- dice con perspicacia

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que te contado?- digo intentando componer una expresión serena- además de eso te he extrañado mucho, en todo este tiempo no tenía nadie a quien contarle mis cosas

-Ya me lo contarás Ana- dice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados- sé que pasa algo más

-¿Qué tal te fue en Barbados?- digo intentando desviar la conversación hacía otro lado. La verdad es que me había planteado contarle sobre mi atracción por Christian Grey, pero en ese preciso momento no me apetece hablar de eso.

-¡Maravilloso Ana!- dice con alegría, y la conversación anterior ha quedado zanjada- ¿No me dices nada de mi bronceado?

Fijo mis ojos en ella, la verdad es que no la había detallado desde que llegué al apartamento

-¡Estas preciosa Kate!- digo con sinceridad- Estos días en Barbados te han sentado bien

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!- dice ahogando un gritillo- la pasé divino, las playas son espectaculares. Hice de todo- dice con picardía- incluso estuve ligando con un hombre monísimo- dice emocionada

-Tú no cambias Kate- digo con cariño- ¿Era de allá?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- dice pensativa- lo conocí la última noche, y no hablamos mucho- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pobre chico, debe estar esperando encontrarte nuevamente

Kate me sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, los cuales se habían tornado opacos de repente, y entonces supe que tal vez aquel chico había significado para ella algo más que un buen revolcón.

Después de cenar me despedí de Ethan y Kate y me dirigí a mi habitación, me quité la ropa y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, necesitaba olvidarme de él… no contaba con que sus inquietantes ojos grises invadieran mis sueños

_Estoy en el estacionamiento del Escala, una angustia escuece mi pecho, pero no sé a qué se debe, un eco retumba en su cabeza_

_-¡Ana!_

_Me giro buscando el lugar de donde proviene la voz, pero no lo consigo, ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo!_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_-¿Quién eres?- grito, pero sigo sin identificar la voz, ni siquiera sé si pertenece a un hombre, mujer o niño- ¿Dónde estás? Vuelvo a gritar_

_-¡Ana ayúdame, Ana!_

_Doy la vuelta y me quedo helada, en el piso yace el cuerpo inconsciente de mi madre, corro hacia ella con desesperación, y al aproximarme siento como el piso se desploma bajo mis pies, y caigo, caigo profundamente. Aprieto los ojos y espero que el aterrizaje no sea doloroso, pero nunca llega, de hecho no me estoy moviendo en lo absoluto, abro los ojos y veo que una mano me sostiene, elevo la mirada y me consigo con esos hermosos e intrigantes ojos grises, una voz ronca retumba en mi mente:_

_-Yo te puedo ayudar, pero todo tiene un precio ¿Aceptas el mío?_

_-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?_

_Veo que una sonrisa escalofriante se compone en su rostro, y no responde, finalmente libera una sonora y atemorizante carcajada_

Me despierto de golpe bañada en sudor, veo la hora en el reloj, y aunque aún son las 6:00 am, decido levantarme al ver que soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Me doy un baño de agua fría y siento como si las gotas se clavaran en mi piel como agujas punzantes. El agua está extremadamente fría, y aún así me meto de lleno bajo el chorro dejando que la sensación me invada, intentando de alguna manera congelar mis pensamientos. Mi vida es todo un enredo, primero aquel hombre aparece en mi vida de la manera más extraña, alterando mi equilibrio, mi paz, no sé si deseo que se aleje, pues aunque temo involucrarme con él, el pensar en alejarme del todo me aterra. Por otra parte, me preocupa la situación de mi mamá, y me siento impotente al no poderle ser de mayor utilidad… El agua sigue cayendo y yo me dejo envolver, en ese instante no existe nada más.

Luego de desayunarme (cosa que desde que empecé a trabajar en SIP no hacía), salí hacia la oficina, aún son las 8:30, voy con tiempo de sobra. Llego al estacionamiento y me dirijo hacia donde está aparcado mi auto, me siento relajada y hasta voy tarareando _narcisista artificial de Panda… me siento optimista, no hay nada que pueda dañarme el día._

_Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial_

_Disfraz…todo es mental_

Se me congela la sonrisa al ver que al otro lado del estacionamiento, conversando animadamente vienen Susanah y Christian, mis ojos se cruzan fugazmente con los suyos y la garganta se me seca al ver que me ignora totalmente y se vuelve a concentrar en lo que le dice su compañera. Cuando nos cruzamos siento como el vello se me eriza, pero Christian sigue sin mirarme. Mi ánimo no mejora al sentir como Susanah clava su mirada en mí de forma amenazante… todo el buen humor de unos minutos atrás me parece un mito, es increíble como en un instante todo nuestro mundo se puede poner de cabeza. Cuando puse en marcha mi coche sentía la vista borrosa porque unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras habían inundado mis ojos sin que yo pudiera contenerlas. Salí del escala a toda velocidad prometiéndome no volver a pensar nunca más en Christian Grey.


End file.
